Another Day, Another Disaster
by RangerBabeFan
Summary: Babe, but Morelli friendly - I may get a dig or two in there depending on my mood. Mrs Plum doesn't fare too well in this story. Some chapters are challenges from different Yahoo groups. Rated for language. Reviews greatly appreciated! Story now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making anything. I'm not returning them until I'm damn good and ready! This is for Sasha's Muscle challenge on RW. My apologies in advance, since this hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like!

**Another Day, Another Disaster**

"Stephanie, please! Why can't you just quit that horrible job, settle down with Joseph and start a family? You're not getting any younger, and at this rate, you'll be killed before you even walk down the aisle!" Helen Plum pleaded to her youngest daughter as she automatically set the chicken salad and rolls onto the table that Steph had had Tank stop at Giovinchinni's for on her way over.

Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, sighed as her head dropped into her hands, her elbows propped on the table. She had narrowly escaped another catastrophic explosion this morning, and didn't feel up to having to defend herself so early in her day. In fact, she'd barely had time to finish her second Boston Crème before all hell broke loose. The father of one of her skips, Harold Kowalski, had set off a pipe bomb underneath her beautiful new (to her) silver Honda CRV, adding a small can of gasoline and some emergency flares to the mix. The resulting explosion not only decimated _her_ vehicle, but Lula's newly detailed fire engine-red Firebird, which was parked behind her, and Mrs. Baggett's faded Datsun hatchback, which was parked in front of her. Other casualties of the blast were the windows of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, in front of where all three cars had been parked, and those of the bookstore that sat next to the Bonds office. Fortunately, no one had been seriously hurt, other than a few superficial cuts from flying glass and ringing eardrums. Unfortunately Steph had suffered the brunt of those injuries, along with a pounding headache, since she had been standing right in front of the windows when they shattered from the force of the blast.

She'd been treated at the scene, then taken down to the station to give her statement. Tank, who had shown up at the scene to check on her in Ranger's absence, had waited until she was finished and given her a ride to her parents' house so she could reassure her family she was alive and well. She almost wished she'd forgone that pleasure, since her mother's constant harping about her job was making her head ache even more than the effects of the blast. She'd long ago given up trying to make her mother understand that marrying Joe wasn't an option; heck even being a couple was out.

Several weeks ago, after another one of their many loud and much talked-about screaming matches, they finally sat down and talked, really _talked_, about where they saw their lives heading. It had been an enlightening conversation for the both of them. Surprisingly, there had been no screaming, no yelling, no accusations of cheating or one leading the other on. For once, Joe hadn't brought up Steph's working relationship with Ranger and his men, and she never retaliated with any cracks about his 'closeness' with Terri Gilman. They'd eventually stood up, shook hands, and parted as friends. Not even breakup sex, though not through lack of trying on Joe's part. She dodged his groping hands and skipped out his front door, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free for the first time in her life.

Now as she listened to her mother whine and cajole, she felt her left eye begin to twitch. She really needed to escape before her head split. Too bad she had to stick around until she could talk her mother out of keys to the Buick. That ugly, powder-blue gas-guzzling monstrosity that she'd be forced to drive until her insurance check came through for the CRV was her only means of transportation; at least, that she would accept. Never mind that Tank had offered her one of the Broncos from the endless supply of vehicles parked in the underground garage at Rangeman. No way was Steph going to allow anything to happen to another one of Ranger's cars on her account!

She sighed, lifting her head and looking at her mother's face. "Mom." Her voice was low, trying not to make the pounding in her head any worse by sudden movements or loud noises. Helen Plum continued to rant worriedly as if Steph had never spoken, crossing herself repeatedly as she extolled the virtues of becoming a 'Burg wife and mother who never had to worry about stalkers or exploding cars.

Steph closed her eyes and leaned her head back, crossing her hands over her stomach as she sprawled back in the chair. "Mom." A little louder this time, hoping her mother would stop the incessant guilt trip she was trying to lay on her. Helen didn't even blink.

"Mom…mom…mom!" The last she nearly shouted, and felt pain slice through her head. She wearily got up and headed to the cabinet above the sink where the Tylenol had recently been relocated, seeing out the corner of her eye her mothers' jaw drop at Steph's raised voice.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! You will not raise your voice to me, young lady! I'm still your mother, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve!" Her mother's face was flushed pink in anger, and Steph stifled another sigh. She swallowed two caplets of the pain killer and chased them down with a glass of water, setting the empty glass in the sink before turning around to face her mother.

"Mom, why do you insist that I get married again? I tried that before, remember how that worked out? As for kids, I don't think I even _want_ kids. Certainly not now, and maybe never." As many times as they'd had this conversation, she couldn't help but be exasperated at the consistency of her mother's topic of choice, and it was clearly heard in her tone of voice.

"Because I want you to be happy! Look at Valerie; she's settled and happy with Albert and the girls, and she _never_ has anyone threatening her! Stella Tucci, who was three years behind you in school is married and has six children! She never has to roll in garbage! And even Linda Giovinchinni only works part-time at her family's deli, and that's just because her mother needed her gallbladder out." Her mother was clearly running out of fuel; Steph suspected she'd be pulling out the bottle of Four Roses that was stashed in the cupboard behind the olive oil any moment now.

"Why is it so important to you that I become just like Val? Why can't you accept me as I am? Me!" Steph couldn't hold back the irritation in her voice. She was so _tired_ of being compared to her perfect older sister. She shivered at the prospect of staying home changing dirty diapers and picking up after a man who thought her being barefoot and pregnant was the perfect life.

Her mother stopped and stared at her, a look of disapproval on her face. "Because you belong to the 'Burg, Stephanie! It's your station in life to become a proper wife and mother. That's how you were raised; to be like everyone else!"

Steph snorted. **"The worst thing I can be is the same as everybody else. I hate that **you expect me to be just another 'Burg clone. I don't want to spend my life living through others when I could be living it myself!" Nope, not happening. She'd spent the past eight years trying to break free of the 'Burg, and she'd be damned if she would settle down to _that_ existence. She needed to fly!

The older woman gaped at her, momentarily at a loss for words. "How can you say that? What's wrong with becoming a wife and mother? It's how you become a woman Stephanie! Not running around chasing after criminals and getting your cars blown up. And certainly not hanging around with thugs and prostitutes!"

What the…Steph's eyes narrowed.

"Just what do you mean by that, mom? Lula's a file clerk, and she helps me with my skips. She's my friend." She tried to rein in her temper, keeping her voice even and blinking back the tears of anger that threatened. "And Ranger and his guys are _not _thugs! Ranger's my best friend, and he keeps me safe. Those men of his are also my friends, and they'd die before they'd let anything happen to me! You know that!"

Her mother shook her head. "But don't you see, Stephanie? That life isn't safe! Look how many times you've had to have those men rescue you! How many times you've almost been killed! If you married and had children, you wouldn't have to worry about your car blowing up, or some stalker threatening you! You'd be home safe, and I wouldn't have to explain to everyone why my daughter gets into so much trouble!" She could see her mother was very close to tears, frustration and fear clearly evident on her face.

Steph swallowed a lump that suddenly rose up in her throat. Her headache hadn't abated one bit, and she began to massage her temples. She looked up at her mother's face, feeling somewhat guilty for the fear she saw, but steeling her resolve at that last comment.

"Why do you feel like you need to explain, Mom? It's none of anyone's business how I decide to live my life. And it's _not_ your responsibility to feed their need to know. Tell them to mind their own lives, and stay out of mine! Yeesh!" Her head was pounding so hard she was ready to cut it off herself. If she could just get the keys to the Buick and head back to her apartment…

Her mother was frowning at her, not that it affected Steph much. She'd given her that look so many times in the past 30-odd years that it didn't have the same affect any more. She used it herself on occasion, not that it was any more effective to those she chose to use it on.

"Stephanie, you need to think about what's best for you. You can't keep risking your life like this. It's not a proper job for you to be doing. The Morellis aren't going to accept this behavior from you any more. Even now it's debatable if they'll countenance a marriage between you and Joseph." She sighed and sat down at the table, stirring the chicken salad absentmindedly.

Steph sat down across from her and let out a sigh. "Mom, Joe and I are never going to get back together. It's over, finished. I don't love him enough to change myself into who he needs, and he doesn't love me enough to accept me as I am. I don't want the 'Burg way of life. It suits you and Val. Stella and Linda too. It won't make me happy, though. It never did. My life now, crazy as it is, _is_ what's best for me. Please understand that."

The disappointed sigh she heard her mother expel was nothing new. Along with the frowning looks, they only made her want to do something spectacular that would make her mother proud. To _finally_ see approval or pride there. The looks she only bestowed upon her sister.

She decided this conversation had gone on long enough. She needed to go home and sleep, and try to put the days events behind her. "Mom, I need to go home. Can I borrow the Buick? It's gonna be a while before I can get another car." She rubbed her temples again, trying to ease the pain a little. The light was beginning to hurt her eyes, and if she waited much longer, she wouldn't be able to see well enough to drive. No way could she stay here all day with this headache.

Her mother got up and got the keys out of the kitchen drawer underneath the phone, handing them to her wordlessly. Steph got up from the table, mumbling a thank you and shuffled out the door. She couldn't wait to stand under her shower and wash away the grime of the morning, then fall into bed and sleep.

She pulled the Buick out of the garage and pointed it towards her apartment, the bright sun causing her to wince as another shaft of pain lanced through her skull. Just a few more minutes and she'd be home.

As she turned the corner and pulled out onto Hamilton, another shaft of pain shot through her head, blinding her to the speeding truck that roared towards her. She wasn't aware of the danger until she heard the sickening crunch of metal and felt the door pinning her in her seat, the force throwing her upper body violently sideways and cracking her head painfully against the big steering wheel.

Then everything went black.

Tbc?

Word count without title & disclaimer: 2127


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapter. This is for Denny's Rainbow challenge on PP; No beta, so all the idiotic mistakes are mine. For all the ladies at BB.

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – 02

_As she turned the corner and pulled out onto Hamilton, another shaft of pain shot through her head, blinding her to the speeding truck that roared towards her. She wasn't aware of the danger until she heard the sickening crunch of metal and felt the door pinning her in her seat, the force throwing her upper body violently sideways and cracking her head painfully against the big steering wheel._

_Then everything went black._

As soon as the first call came over the police band, half the Trenton PD raced towards the accident scene, some murmuring "not again", while others simply couldn't believe that the indestructible Big **Blue** could possibly be totaled.

Racing towards the scene from the opposite direction was what was possibly every single vehicle housed in the underground garage at Rangeman as they thundered towards the woman they considered their little sister and friend. The occupants of those vehicles were intensely silent; every single man praying silently that the old car had protected her, just as they always had.

In the lead SUV, there was no emotion on the big mans' face as he maneuvered around the few vehicles he encountered. The few people who really knew him understood his lack of emotion, though. It was the same for them. The blank face was his defense mechanism. _Never let them see your fear. _Those six words had been drilled into him from the time he was a young boy and he had faced the gangs that roamed the streets of his new home in the city. They served him well all those years ago, and again when he'd enlisted in the Army. When he was accepted into the Rangers, they'd saved his life more than once, as well as those around him. More than ever, he needed to heed those words now.

When Tank reached the crowd of police cars and emergency vehicles he brought the SUV to a screeching halt; he was out and moving towards the wreckage of the Buick almost before his truck came to a complete stop. He plowed through the curious onlookers and official personnel like a raging **storm**, never pausing until he reached the center of everyone's attention. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. His inner dialogue pleaded to God to please let her be alright. For more than just her sake.

Firemen were frantically trying to cut through the mangled wreckage with their fire axes, meeting with limited success, while two paramedics inside the wreckage were busy trying to access and stabilize their patient. All he could see was blood and a mass of curly brown hair as they worked furiously on stemming the damage.

Frustrated that they seemed to take an inordinate amount of time to extricate her from the wreckage, he grabbed the frame of the crumpled door and gave a mighty heave. Several pairs of hands that led to black shirted chests had joined him, and they all moved as one, intent on the task. The metal screeched and groaned, finally giving way as they tore the door from the crumpled mess.

Firemen immediately rushed over with a backboard, elbowing their way through the cluster of black. They didn't meet very much resistance; they were simply thankful that the Rangemen had cleared the way for the emergency workers to do their job, and they weren't wasting a moment to take advantage of the time gained.

The Bombshell Bounty Hunter was carefully pulled from the twisted remains of the old car and placed on the backboard, the two paramedics following behind closely. The one who had been supporting her head inside the car was loaded down with IV bags that were attached to the needles in her arms, the other carrying their equipment. In no time at all she was loaded into the waiting ambulance, which took off with lights and sirens blazing almost before the back door had been secured.

Tank threw a look at Lester and Bobby, and with a slight nod turned and sprinted for his SUV. Lester pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number to the taxi cab company that Frank Plum worked for occasionally as he made his way to the passenger side of Bobby's SUV. The remaining men in black followed suit, peeling out with a resounding screech of tires as they raced in the ambulance's wake. They weren't the only members of fast-moving caravan; all but one police car fell in behind, lights and sirens adding to the cacophony of sound that split the air.

All too soon they arrived at the emergency entrance to St Francis Memorial Hospital, although Tank felt like the drive took forever. By the time he had alighted from his SUV, hospital personnel were already opening the back doors of the ambulance and the paramedic who'd ridden in back started to recite his patients' vital statistics to a doctor who had run outside to join his medical team. They immediately began wheeling her inside to a trauma room, a nurse stepping forward to stop the entourage from joining them in the treatment room.

Tank knew he should be calling Ric to apprise him of the situation, but he hesitated. His friend and boss would want to know her condition, and until the doctors were able to assess her injuries, they wouldn't even speak with him. So he waited, hoping that when he was finally given a report by one of the doctors treating Steph, the news would be good. Or at least offer hope. He didn't think he'd have the courage to call his best friend when there was no hope.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He ignored the disapproving looks from the hospital staff as he took out his phone and looked at the display, his stomach plummeting when he recognized the number. His earlier thoughts of waiting to call his friend were moot now, so he turned and made his way out to the ambulance bay, pressing the button to take the call he dreaded most.

"Yo!" His voice didn't have the usual tone of command when he was left in charge, and he cringed, knowing his friend would hear the difference and know something was wrong. He was right.

"What's going on, Tank? Where's Steph?" Ric, or Ranger as he was known on the streets, had felt a knot of fear deep in his belly, hence the call, and his friends' voice only confirmed the feeling that something was indeed terribly wrong. His world was tilting, and he needed to understand why.

He heard Tank clear his throat, and the knot curled tighter, causing him to hold his breath. "Ric man. It's bad. She got broad-sided by a truck just down the road from her parents'. The doctors are working on her now. She doesn't look good. You need to get here ASAP." Tank felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he finished talking and took a deep breath, willing them not to build and fall. Hope. They'd both need that now, more than ever.

"I'm on my way. Post the guards." Ric hung up and immediately called his pilot, instructing him to have the plane ready for take off as soon as he arrived at the airport. He then called his brother Marcus, telling him there was an emergency and he was back in charge. He grabbed his keys and took the stairs to the garage, not willing to wait for the elevator. He hopped into the silver Porsche parked next to the elevator doors and peeled out, heading for Miami International Airport. Time was of the essence.

Tank clipped his phone back onto his belt as he made his way back in to the ER waiting room, glad to have something to focus on besides the worry he'd been consumed with. He'd tell his friend the specifics when he got there. Right now, it wasn't important. He needed to keep his head clear for the task ahead; mainly keeping Stephanie Plum safe, which included the guards he'd post outside the trauma room, as well as preventing the curious from intruding.

He caught Ram and Vince's eyes, instructing them without words to take up positions on either side of the trauma room door. Their only response was to move to their posts, standing at attention with arms crossed intimidatingly over their chests. No unauthorized person would now be able to enter the room without Tank's approval.

His glance drifted to the rest of the black-clad group clustered nearby. He nodded when Lester caught his eye, letting him know that Ric was on his way. Hopefully by then they would know Steph's status, good or bad, and would be able to deal with the aftermath. None of them would know what to do if the news was bad, though. More than anything he hoped they'd never have to find out.

His silent communication with his friend and co-worker were interrupted by the arrival of Frank and Helen Plum, Stephanie's parents. They were trailed by her grandmother, Edna Mazur, who for once wasn't groping the Rangeman when she reached them. Frank Plum's face was impassive, yet Tank saw worry and fear in his eyes. Stephanie's mother, on the other hand, wore her feelings out in the open, much more like her daughter than most realized. The fear and worry present on her countenance was tinged with anger, and Tank wondered what her mother could possibly be angry about. Unfortunately, he could take a guess; that she thought the accident was her daughter's fault in some way, which made Tank angry on his friends' behalf. This wasn't her fault!

Frank walked directly up to him, silently asking questions that Tank didn't have the answers to. Yet. This was almost as hard as facing Ric, only he would need to hold back his thoughts with this man. He simply shook his head, communicating the unavailability of information. Too bad her mother couldn't understand.

"Where is my daughter? What has she done now? Why are you all just standing here?" Her voice was shrill, making the men standing around her cringe. Surprisingly, it was Joe Morelli who stepped forward. Wrapped up in worry over the fate of both his friends, Tank never consciously noticed his presence, although he supposed it was to be expected. Even though there had been rumors that Steph and Morelli were no longer an item, there had been no reports of the typical screaming matches that heralded another one of their 'breaks'. As far as any of his men knew, including Ric, they were still a couple.

Morelli's voice cut into Helen Plum's tirade. "Mrs. Plum, Steph was hit by a truck just around the corner from your home. She's being assessed and treated right now. The driver of the truck is in custody right now, since the cause of the accident hasn't been determined yet. I don't think she did anything wrong though. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right now we're just waiting for word on her condition." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, clearly not happy with having to wait for answers. He hated not being in control, of not knowing all the facts, and not being in charge of what information was released. As much as he disliked his position, he knew Manoso's man would be making those decisions. That is, until Ranger himself appeared and took the reins.

Joe didn't much care for Ranger and his men, although he had a grudging respect for their tenacity in trying to keep Steph safe. 'Trying' being the operative word. Keeping Steph out of danger was like telling the **rain** to stop falling. His former girlfriend excelled at frustrating everyone's efforts to keep her out of harms way, whether she consciously tried or not. Her propensity for landing in the middle of practically every serious situation that cropped up in and around Trenton, especially his cases, was part of the reason he'd agreed they could no longer continue to fool themselves, as well as everyone else. He just wished she would…_no,_ _he wouldn't go there again. They were over. Done with._ _She wasn't his anymore._ In fact, if he was honest, she never really was.

His inner musings were cut short by a commotion building at the emergency room entrance as Lula, Steph's friend and sometimes co-worker, charged into the waiting room wearing her usual **rainbow** of too-small spandex, followed closely by Connie Rosolli, another friend and co-worker. Connie was also the secretary at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, where Steph worked as a BEA bringing in the lower-end bail jumpers. It was a job Joe hated, even though he'd been Steph's first apprehension.

Lula made a beeline for Tank, correctly assuming he would be the one who would be receiving all the information in regards to Steph's condition in Ranger's absence. Tank shook his head in the negative before Lula was even able to voice a question, causing her to cross her arms over her chest and 'harrumph' in disappointment. Under different circumstances he might allow amusement at her display of irritation to show on his face, except right now he couldn't think about anything but what was going on in that trauma room his men were guarding. There was nothing even remotely humorous about the days' events.

And the day wasn't even half over yet.

Tbc…

Word count without disclaimer and title: 2241


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters. There's gonna be some medical stuff in here, so if I get it wrong…oops! I used to analyze medical charts in another life, and my memory's not that great. Hopefully you'll cut me some slack. I'm claiming artistic license! This one's for Kym, who's locked up…again! Welcome home Babe!

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 3

_Lula made a beeline for Tank, correctly assuming he would be the one who would be receiving all the information in regards to Steph's condition in Ranger's absence. Tank shook his head in the negative before Lula was even able to voice a question, causing her to cross her arms over her chest and 'harrumph' in disappointment. Under different circumstances he might allow amusement at her display of irritation to show on his face, except right now he couldn't think about anything but what was going on in that trauma room his men were guarding. There was nothing even remotely humorous about the days' events._

_And the day wasn't even half over yet._

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, 'Ranger' to all but a select few, couldn't sit still during the flight on his company's private jet from Miami to Newark Airport. None of his acquaintances would believe he was still the same man now as the cool, emotionless soldier who could sit still for hours on surveillance without so much as a muscle twitch. That is, until a curly-haired blue-eyed brunette walked into a dingy diner over three years ago, hiding her fear behind a wall of bravado worthy of any military veteran. That attitude had sustained her through some extremely terrifying situations, leaving her seemingly still untouched by the filth and garbage she more or less voluntarily encountered day after day.

Not literally, of course. His Babe was a magnet for all the shit out there on the streets, which would harden a lesser person to the stench and grime her job entailed. Not Steph, though. She thrived on the adrenalin of the chase, the satisfaction of righting a wrong, and, more importantly, the independence the profession entitled her. She would probably never understand the amount of respect she'd gained from a wide range of people all over the tri-state area, himself included. Most of those people she never even knew about, although he'd made sure it was known to those that mattered. All she saw for the most part were the bets, the amusement, and the censure by those she came into daily contact with.

Little did she know that the amusement shown by he and his men was not that they found her antics funny, or that she was entertainment for them as he'd regrettably quipped callously so long ago, but the fact that _anyone _could possibly think she couldn't accomplish whatever she set out to do. Although she didn't seem to realize how strong and gorgeous she was, he knew her capabilities, and he admired her tenacity and resourcefulness in getting the job done, no matter how distasteful. It was just a few of the qualities that made her the most desirable woman he'd ever met, and as hard as he fought it, he fell in love with her. Hard.

This morning, though, he hadn't been able to shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong with his Babe, and after trying and failing to ignore the constant nagging in the back of his mind, he gave in and called Tank. At the sound of his friend's voice, and confirmation that there was indeed something very wrong with his Babe, he felt his stomach clench.

He wanted his Someday, and he wasn't going to put it off any longer. He needed her, and so help him God, if she'd have him, he was going to claim her. Heart, body and soul. After all, she already had his. For much longer than he wanted to admit. He just hoped he was in time, before the light that she brought to his life dimmed. He consciously shoved the sick feeling down, tapping his famous control to keep himself functioning. He would be no good to her if he broke now, so he cleared his throat and went on to the next task. He dialed his pilot.

Tank watched as Lula paced up and down the waiting room, taking in the stoic look on the faces of the men who'd pulled Bombshell duty and lived to tell about it. At least that was the running joke around the office. The men had no idea he knew about the jokes behind his back. At least Steph never heard them, _that_ _he knew of anyway_. He knew Ric wasn't aware of them, otherwise there'd be a lot more 'meetings' on the mat with him. He didn't appreciate when his men made fun of his Babe, even in jest.

He let out an internal sigh. He wished he knew what was taking so long with Steph. Ric would be arriving soon, and wouldn't take it too kindly if he didn't have an update on her condition. He went back to observing the crowd in the waiting room. It had grown considerably since they first arrived; a couple had left, like Morelli, who'd gotten a page, and the second EMT team, who had another emergency. Some of the original Rangeman crew had to leave, since there had been a shift change, but they'd been replaced with others who had come off shift. No fewer than sixteen men remained, and would do so until there was word. As much as the guys joked about her, they'd still die for her if need be, and on the clock or off wasn't a consideration.

He noticed a few of the cops still hung around, drinking coffee and speaking in hushed voices with each other. He recognized Big Dog, Carl, and Steph's cousin Eddie standing next to the door with Robin Russell, as well a couple of Steph's regular skips. Carol whatsername (Zabo?) and Walter 'Mooner' Dunphy had joined the group, Mooner looking surprisingly clear-headed for once. Connie from the bonds' office was sitting with Steph's parents and grandmother silently, just watching Lula pace.

Helen Plum looked around the waiting room, feeling more than just a little shocked at the number of people who stood waiting for word. She didn't understand why all of those large men dressed in black were hanging around. They were just her co-workers, right? So that must mean she had another stalker; they all seemed to be watching everyone very carefully. She cringed when her glance slid past that large black woman who rode around with Stephanie sometimes. She had such deplorable taste in clothing. And that Dunphy boy, what was he doing here? _What was taking that doctor so long?_

Tank tensed when he noticed the door to the trauma room start to open, his mouth suddenly going dry when Doctor Bauer, the ER doctor who had started treating Steph from the moment she arrived, stepped out, rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. He looked around the large group of people, clearly trying to identify whom he would need to speak to in regards to his patient. Tank immediately walked over to the tired physician; the tension palpable as everyone realized this was the moment they were all waiting for.

Frank and Helen Plum got up from their seats and joined them; her mother looking extremely put out that the doctor didn't seem concerned that he wasn't consulting her first about her own daughter. Helen Plum was about to blow her top.

Tank bit back a grin, knowing that Bombshell had designated Ric as her next of kin, the same as all their employees, just because of the numerous ER visits his men and Stephanie 'enjoyed'. Since Ric wasn't present, whoever was in charge of Rangeman was next in line, meaning him. He'd much rather it not be.

"I understand 'Ranger', Ricardo Manoso, is listed as next of kin so I'm assuming I need to speak with you about Stephanie Plum?" the Doctor said tiredly, addressing Tank. Helen's face started to turn red, but before she could voice a protest, her father laid a hand on his wife's arm, nodding for the doctor to continue. Steph's Grandma stood behind them waiting expectantly.

He cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "She's got a concussion, but I'm concerned about a possible skull fracture. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, which isn't good because it indicates some severe brain trauma. She's also got some bruising around her left side and chest area; the x-ray shows some cracked ribs, and there's a lot of soft tissue damage which I would guess was caused by the impact. She has several abrasions which have been cleaned, and some larger cuts that needed stitches. Her condition is guarded but stable for now. We'll be admitting her to the ICU, but until she wakes up, we won't know what her prognosis will be." He sighed tiredly. "Might be best for you folks to go home and get some rest. It'll take some time to get her a room and settled, so later tonight would be soon enough to come back, and then only immediate family."

Tank's voice was tense as he spoke; her next of kin would have the last word on that. He'd also set the man straight about her room. "She will be put in the private room so we can post guards. Stephanie is an employee, and Rangeman has arrangements with this hospital for all our employees, so I trust you'll honor those arrangements?" The look he settled on the doctor nearly made the poor man pee his pants, and he nodded, not wanting to put up an argument. He was just glad it wasn't Ranger he was facing, although the big man in front of him was no slouch when it came to intimidation. Ranger just plain scared the hell out of him!

Doctor Bauer excused himself and hurried off to give his orders for Stephanie's admission, leaving Tank standing there watching him with a smirk on his face as the rattled man disappeared around the doorway of the nursing office.

A slight sense of relief filled Tank as he turned towards the rest of the crowd standing behind him. At least now he had the majority of the information his friend would request as soon as he arrived, as well as have her room and guards taken care of. Ram and Vince would escort Bombshell's gurney to her room, and stay with her until their relief arrived. He would have Lester stay by her side until Ric was there to watch over her, since he would need to head back to Rangeman and get an update on the status of all their accounts. Although Ric would prefer that Tank stay, he knew Steph would feel more comfortable with Lester, since the two got along famously. She tended to panic if she woke up and was alone, and he knew she'd do her damndest to leave whether she felt better or not, since she really hated hospitals. Having Lester there would calm Steph considerably if she in fact regained consciousness and wondered what had happened.

Tank walked over to where Lester and Bobby were standing, quietly explaining to them what he had decided. He expected Ric to show up any time now, and since he had already sent Junior to pick him up at the airport, it was a safe bet he'd arrive even before they anticipated. Junior had a tendency to drive like a Nascar racer, which meant he always managed to get to his destination well ahead of schedule. As a rule, Ric would refuse to ride with him, but in this instance, he would probably appreciate that characteristic.

They figured it would be best if Bobby would stay with Lester so he could explain to Ric what exactly Doctor Bauer's concerns were in regards to Steph, as well as make sure Ric's directives as to his employee would be carried out promptly. It was also a good idea to keep Lester company and away from the nurses. Lester _really_ liked the nurses!

Tank turned to the Plums', who had up until now stayed silent, absorbing everything the doctor had told them. He looked directly at Mr. Plum, telling him about the guards that he would be posting at Steph's door so they wouldn't be alarmed when they stopped to visit later. Before Helen could say anything, he assured them both that this was standard procedure for all of their employees, no matter what the reason they were hospitalized. Rangeman didn't believe in taking chances with their safety.

Frank nodded his head, then guided his wife and mother-in-law outside to their car. They wouldn't be able to see their daughter for some time, and it would help to de-stress before their visit later on. The remaining cops decided to leave as well, since there really wasn't much they could do now. They'd have to wait to see Stephanie when the visiting restrictions were lifted.

Next Tank went over to Lula, putting his arm around her to comfort her as the woman sagged against him. He looked up and nodded to Connie, who by then had started over to where they were standing. Connie took Lula's keys and motioned to Mooner to follow her, then quietly exited the hospital. She would drop him off before returning to the office and fill in the slime that was her boss. She almost looked forward to that part…

The rest of the Rangeman crew followed as Tank and Lula went out the door, knowing full well they would be returning later when all the excitement died down. With Lester and Bobby staying behind, as well as Ram and Vince on duty, their presence was superfluous.

Besides, they were distracting the nurses.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters. Sorry for the long interval between updates. My muse took off on an unauthorized vacation in the middle of this chapter and left me hanging. I've got the Merry Men hunting her down as we speak! *grin* The sentences in bold are for the weekly challenge on RW & PP. Hope you enjoy!

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 4

_The rest of the Rangeman crew followed as Tank and Lula went out the door, knowing full well they would be returning later when all the excitement died down. With Lester and Bobby staying behind, as well as Ram and Vince on duty, their presence was superfluous. _

_Besides, they were distracting the nurses._

The black SUV screeched up to the main doors of St Francis Hospital, Ranger exiting before the vehicle came to a complete stop. He disappeared inside even before Junior managed to take his foot off the brake.

Ranger strode directly to the door marked 'Stairs' and flung the door open, ascending the steps two at a time until he reached the third floor where the ICU patients were housed. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, collecting himself before opening the door and walking onto the floor. The nurses who were there immediately looked up, most of them mesmerized by the handsomeness of the man who'd interrupted their duties.

One of them however, didn't seem too affected by his presence, other than to frown with disapproval. She walked out from behind the desk, stepping directly into Ranger's path as he made his way towards his two employees who stood guard at the door of the VIP suite and the patient who had been installed there but a short time ago.

"Visiting hours are from seven to eight thirty _PM,_ and for immediate family members only," she exclaimed haughtily. "We only have six patients here at the moment, and you don't look like you're related to any of them. You need to leave."

Ranger looked at the middle-aged woman confronting him. She must be new here, since he'd never seen her before, and he knew every nurse who worked there, some even by name. He didn't know this one.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his face void of all expression. "My name is Ranger, and those are my men there guarding the door to Ms Plum's room. You need to back off, because I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He stepped around her, continuing on his way to the private suite.

Apparently she didn't like him ignoring her instructions, turning and grabbing his arm to stop his progression. "I'm in charge of this unit, and you need to listen to me if you don't want to end up in jail. I'll call security, then the hospital administration. I don't tolerate this kind of behavior on my floor!"

Ranger turned and gave her a blank stare, his gaze going from the hand on his arm to her face. His voice was cold, causing a shiver in everyone within hearing distance. "**You can take this to the Pope for all I care. **I'm going into that room with or without your permission. I'm her next of kin, so I guess that means I'm the one who makes the rules as far as who's allowed in her room, don't you think?"

The nurse gasped and withdrew her hand as if burned, the color in her face draining to a pasty white as she recoiled away from him. Without another word he continued on to the room, nodding to Ram and Vince as he approached and entered the doorway.

The sight of his Babe laying in that hospital bed, her face and body uncharacteristically still, was almost more than he could stand. Steph was _never _still, even when she slept. She did everything with abandon; from eating and catching skips, to sleeping. He didn't like this situation one bit. She needed to wake up, and not only for her sake.

He thought about why he was really here. **Is it considered stalking if you think about the person all the time? **And he did think about her. A lot. Not a day went by when he wasn't wondering where she was, what she was doing, and if she was happy. **No, **he told himself, **because the definition of stalking is that you need to be following them. Thinking about them is not stalking. **He almost laughed at himself. No, more like obsessed. And he _was_ obsessed. By her mind, her skin and hair, her scent. Everything about her drove him crazy.

He moved to the side of the bed, ignoring the two men who sat on either side of her. He picked up her hand that was laying on top of the blankets, so soft and white. And still. _Please wake up Babe. I'm here. I love you. I need you. Someday is here._

Lester shot a look at Bobby, then brought his gaze back to Ric. Bobby cleared his throat, a look of understanding in his eyes as he began to update his friend and boss on the condition of the woman they all considered a little sister.

"She's resting easy. They've got her stabilized for now, but the coma makes it hard for them to assess her brain function and motor skills. That just might change with you here." He grinned when he noticed his friend's startled look. "She can hear you, Ric. She's aware of everything; her body just hasn't been ready to get back to business yet. I think she'll fight to wake up now." He looked over at Lester, motioning him outside. "We're gonna go get us some coffee. You want anything?" he asked Ranger.

Ranger shook his head, dropping heavily into the chair that Lester had just vacated as they quietly slipped out. He caressed her hand absentmindedly as he went over and over in his head how to approach Steph with the decision he'd finally made today. He began speaking softly to her, telling her about his family and funny stories from his childhood. Things he knew she'd wanted to know for a long time. He told her about the house he'd bought just a few short months ago, hoping she'd move in with him and help him turn it into a home, and that if she wanted, they would fill it with their kids. He talked for hours, telling her anything and everything he'd ever thought, and felt, and worried over.

He eventually fell silent, not knowing what else to say, wondering if she even heard him. Now that he was here with her, knowing that she was at least safe for the moment, the adrenalin rush he'd been experiencing earlier suddenly left him, leaving him drained and exhausted. He closed his eyes in relief, allowing the constant reassuring beep of the machines to lull him into a fitful sleep. It was a short nap.

He didn't realize at first what caused the slight change in the atmosphere around him. It took a moment to register that the hand he'd been holding on to so firmly was ever so imperceptively tightening around his. So much for Mr. Awareness! He brought his startled gaze up to Steph's face, noticing the movement of her eyes underneath the lids as she slowly fought her way out of the heavy fog. He immediately stood up and leaned over her, brushing her lips with his own before settling his mouth near her ear.

"Babe, I'm here. I need you to open your eyes." His whispered plea was almost desperate; for the first time in many years his voice was expressing the emotions he'd spent considerable time and effort tamping down, hiding them from her and everyone else. He brought his left hand up, brushing a wayward curl away from her face as he gently squeezed her hand with his right. He watched as she struggled to open her eyes, a frown marring her now animated features as a whimper escaped her lips. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, brushing his lips over hers again in encouragement. He knew he should be calling the nurses, but right now it seemed more important that he allow her some time before the medical personnel started poking and prodding over her. She always hated that, seeing submission to their attentions as a sign of weakness.

His heart clenched when he saw a tear of frustration leaking out of her eye. She would hate that he had seen that. Very seldom had she ever broken down in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. She preferred to let loose in private, where she could let the tears fall unobserved. Another thing she hated was the inability to do what she wanted or needed to do, so he squeezed her hand again, letting her know he understood. He heard the beeping of the monitors speed up, and knew their time alone was limited.

"Babe, there's not much time before the nurses come. Can you open your eyes for me? I won't leave you, I promise. Please, just open your eyes." He could hear several sets of footsteps making their way hurriedly towards the room and grunted in irritation. Couldn't they just give them a minute?

His irritation melted as he saw her eyelids flicker and start to open, allowing him a tiny glimpse of her blue eyes. He saw the moment awareness registered, then pain as her features clouded over. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled as her gaze rested on his face. "Babe." The relief in his voice was evident even to her confused mind, and wonder quickly added itself to all the other expressions he read on her face.

Her mouth opened and she tried licking her lips, finding her mouth and tongue as dry as her lips. She mouthed "water"; her throat was so dry there was no sound. He reached to pick up the water pitcher that was sitting on the overbed table that had been pushed to the end of the bed, intending to pour some in a cup for her just as two nurses rushed in, one of them the head nurse who had tried to intercept him on his way in. They were followed by a doctor Ranger vaguely remembered as being on staff here.

"She awake?" the doctor asked, and not waiting for an answer, he went around to the other side of the bed, forcing the nurses to step back out of his way. The head nurse shot a glare at Ranger, put out by his refusal to relinquish his place by Stephanie's side, but also because the doctor evidently didn't mind his presence. The Man in Black simply ignored her.

Stephanie whimpered in pain as the doctor began asking her rapid questions, probing her head in several places and making Ranger clench his fist at his side to keep him from lashing out at the physician. Her mouth was still extremely dry, so she had difficulty answering him. Ranger kept his other hand occupied with hers, comforting her with the firm hold and gentle rubbing of his thumb across her knuckles.

Finally the exam was finished, and she was allowed a few sips of water. The other nurse present, it turned out, was an old high school friend of Steph's, and slipped Ranger a small tube of medicated Blistex, telling him quietly that it would help keep her lips from cracking. He thanked her and immediately turned to apply it to Steph's lips, easing the soreness and earning him a small but grateful smile.

The head nurse had been speaking with the doctor, and when finished turned to Ranger, telling him haughtily that he needed to leave so her patient could get some rest. Before he could react, both the doctor and the other nurse intervened, guiding her out the doorway and whispering as they hastily informed her of Ranger's status, not only with Steph, but with the hospital administration and community in general.

Ranger turned back to Steph, noticing the tears pooling in her eyes. "Babe?" he asked worriedly.

Her eyes fluttered closed, trying to keep them from spilling over. "It hurts," she whispered hoarsely. "I just wanna go home." The tears spilled down her cheeks anyway, and he felt his chest clench. He bent closer, resting his forehead lightly against hers as he wiped the moisture away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I know, Babe, but you need to stay here for a few days. They're going to get you better, and then I'll take you home. Don't worry, I'll be right here. Okay?" He nuzzled her ear, and felt her relax a little.

"'kay." She sniffled a little, then sighed, allowing herself to drift off as the pain meds kicked in. She never even noticed when Ranger shucked his boots and climbed in beside her, gently pulling her close to him. She only knew that she felt warm, safe and content.

tbc

Word count without disclaimer and last chapter prompt: 2064


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does anybody even read these things anymore? *sigh* For conventions sake, the characters arent mine (except for the wimpy Dr & the bitchy nurse), Im not making a plugged nickel on any of this, and Ill eventually return them to JEmaybe. Personally, I think I should just keep Ranger since she seems to be enamored with Diesel at the moment, and Alex is fixated with Morelli (go figure). The Merry Menwell there are plenty of you out there that would be more than happy to put their skills to use! *grin* Anyway, on with the story!

**Another Day, Another Disaster** pt 5

_"I know, Babe, but you need to stay here for a few days. They're going to get you better, and then I'll take you home. Don't worry, Ill be right here. Okay?" He nuzzled her ear, and felt her relax a little._

_"'kay." She sniffled a little, __then__ sighed, allowing herself to drift off as the pain meds kicked in. She never even noticed when Ranger shucked his boots and climbed in beside her, gently pulling her close to him. She only knew that she felt warm, safe and content. _

Hal was livid as he pressed the end button on his cell phone and then proceeded to make his way to Tanks office. As pissed off as he was, he knew that the information he'd just received would send Ric into a rage, and Tank wouldn't deal with it much better. Maybe it would be best if they kept the news to themselves for a while, at least until the scumbag was safely behind bars. A murder charge was the last thing any of them needed hanging over his friend's head.

He entered just as Tank was picking up his phone, interrupting the big man's obvious intent to place a call. He had a pile of FTA folders in front of him, the top one open with the picture of the skip clipped to the top of the file. It was the same man who had rammed his truck into Steph's car.

Tank set the phone back in its cradle, raising an eyebrow in question at the murderous look on his friend and co-workers face. He didn't miss the quick look he'd given the file before slamming his blank face down; this action alone telling him his mood was directly affected by the opened folder laying on the desk.

Hal took a moment to bring himself under control, failing miserably to keep the anger from leaking into his voice. "I just got a call from one of my CIs. That fucker" he indicated the open file on Tank's desk "was trying to keep us from hunting his ass down. He skipped this morning, and knew we'd get the file. He knows Steph is Ranger's woman, and he thought he'd keep us too occupied to concern ourselves with picking him up." He watched as Tank's expression hardened, and then mirrored his own. When Hal cussed, it was a clear indication that he'd surpassed his threshold of anger. He was usually the epitome of a mild-mannered Kansas farm boy; always easy-going and respectful. Not today.

The big man slapped the file closed, then picked it up, pushing his chair back and standing abruptly. Come on. He stalked out the door with Hal closely behind him, both men emanating explosive anger even though their faces showed no emotion. When they entered the control room, all activity seized; clearly everyone sensed the negative charge in the atmosphere and had instantly morphed into alert mode.

Zeroing in on one man, he barked "Cal! Call in everyone who's off. All holidays and personal time is hereby canceled until further notice." He turned to the rest of the group. "I want everyone out on the streets grilling their informants. Anything, I mean _anything_ you pick up about Steph, I wanna know about. Also, everything you can find out about a James Olivetti; friends, associates, family, hell even his fucking dog, anyone even _remotely_ connected to him gets contacted and interviewed. The bastard skipped bail this morning and targeted Bombshell to keep us off his back. I want to know with absolute certainty that he hasn't got an accomplice out there waiting to finish the job he started." He waited until the shouted expletives died down before continuing. "Report to Hal or myself _only_. We keep this under wraps from everyone, especially Ranger, until we can verify there's no longer a threat to Stephanie. Is that understood?" He looked around, obviously waiting to see if there was a negative reply. As expected, he didn't get one. They might not be comfortable with keeping critical information of this caliber from the big boss, but the alternative was less palatable. Ranger would go into kill mode for sure!

Everyone in the room not currently on monitors, save a few who were busy making calls to some of their contacts, began to collect their gear, strapping on Kevlar vests and grabbing their riot gear. Stun guns, tasers, mace and extra flex cuffs were added to their utility belts next to their company-issued handguns. They paired up and made their way to the garage via the stairs, wasting no time hitting the streets as they peeled out of the garage, much the same as they had done earlier that morning when news of the accident had hit the office.

Most of the men employed by Rangeman didn't have any other family besides each other, and Bombshell was right up there on their priority list of 'people not to fuck with unless you didn't want to live long'. More than half of them were in love with her one way or another, and felt affronted that scum like that would dare try to harm the feisty bounty hunter. Never mind that she was one of their own. It just added another whole level of 'pissed off' to their attitudes. There would be no quarter given to those they encountered who balked at cooperating until their mission was complete, and no doubt in anyone's mind that they would be scaring the hell out of the city of Trenton. It could be argued that some even smiled at the prospect.

*******************************************************************************************

Helen Plum was frustrated. Frank had refused to allow her to leave the house until later in the evening when it was time to go visit Stephanie. He'd even put his foot down about using the phone, saying there wasn't anyone she needed to call that couldn't wait until later. He hadn't returned to the cab company after arriving home from the hospital either, electing instead to stay home in his recliner and watch TV, the phone positioned at his elbow where she couldn't very well use it without his knowledge.

She really needed to call Angie Morelli. The two women had been plotting to get their children back together for weeks, ever since they'd been informed first by Joe, then Stephanie, that they had permanently split and there would be no reconciliation this time. They had kept this news to themselves, hoping to change that situation and no one would be the wiser. Their dreams of planning and executing the wedding of the burg were swiftly going up in smoke, and neither woman could bear for _that_ to happen!

A marriage connecting their two families would place them both in the most prominent position in burg society, granting them immeasurable power and influence among their peers. No longer would anyone dare to talk about them behind their backs without the utmost respect and admiration. All past transgressions would be forgotten, and they would be heralded as the 'quintessential' mothers of the century. At least that was their reasoning. They saw their manipulations as nothing more than righting a wrong, as well as protecting everything they held dear.

One way or another Helen was going to contact Angie so they could put their plan into action. They'd waited long enough, and Helen wasn't about to let those thugs Stephanie worked with interfere with her dreams for her daughter's place in the 'burg.

*******************************************************************************************

Ranger woke as a particularly obstinate ray of evening sunshine made its way through the hospital blinds and touched his cheek. He placed a soft kiss on Steph's forehead before burying his face in her hair and breathing in deeply. He sighed and pulled back, carefully extricating his arms from around her so as not to disturb her before rolling out of the bed gracefully and stretching his stiff body. He checked his cell phone for messages, and seeing nothing urgent, placed it next to the bed as he looked around the room.

He spied a black duffel bag sitting on the chair next to the bed and picked it up, going into the bathroom to clean up before the rest of the hospital began its evening routine. He appreciated the thoughtfulness of his men bringing him a change of clothes and his shaving kit, although he probably had Ella to thank for the thoroughness of the bag's contents. Earlier, when Lester and Bobby had left them alone, it hadn't even crossed his mind to have those essentials brought in before relief had finally allowed his body to relax and join Steph in slumber. The only thing he cared about, the one thought had ruled his head since talking with his Babe when she came out of the coma, was that she was going to be all right, and that his chance of 'Someday' was a distinct possibility. No more evasions and half-assed excuses.

He quickly washed and changed out of the wrinkled clothing, stuffing the sweaty garments into the bag to be returned to his apartment for laundering. He thought about calling Tank to get an update on everything, but quashed the idea almost immediately. He was confident that his second-in-command could and would handle any situation that occurred while he was occupied with Steph. Tank knew very well how much his Babe meant to him, and would consider him off-line until further notice, a consideration he was thankful for.

He set the bag down next to the door and walked back over to the bed, glancing at the machines that had been attached to Steph before he'd arrived. They all seemed to display relatively normal readings, although he'd have to confirm that with Bobby when he and Lester returned. He knew they would be coming back before visiting hours started and the Plums descended, an event he wasn't particularly looking forward to.

His uneasiness wasn't for Grandma Mazur, however, even though the geriatric woman was a sexual assault nightmare waiting to happen to him and his men. It was Steph's mother Helen that caused him to dread their presence. The woman continually frowned at him whenever he was in the vicinity of his Babe, particularly when he would accompany her to her parents' house for the mandatory weekly dinners. The looks had grown darker with each encounter, even though he'd ignored them at first. She'd stepped up her campaign when he refused to accede to her obvious wishes, even managing to drop by the Bonds office occasionally where she would try to convince Steph to turn in the applications to the button factory or the personal products manufacturer that she had painstakingly filled out for her. When cajoling didn't work, she would start to lay the guilt trip on her, embarrassing Steph almost to the point of tears.

Her mother's constant badgering had begun to wear on Steph lately though, and he noticed the minute changes in her appearance, such as the weight loss and the dark circles under her eyes that he detected underneath her skillful application of makeup. Her generally upbeat demeanor had changed as well, although she tried hard to act as if all was well. She was, after all, the 'Queen of Denial'. She'd simply wave off any comments of concern, keeping a bright smile fixed in place until she thought she was unobserved.

Those were the moments that broke his heart, making him wish he could just sweep her up and take her away from everyone and everything that continually chipped away at her self esteem. The look on her face haunted him, reinforcing his decision to make their 'Someday' a reality in spite of the obstacles they faced. Today's accident clinched it, though. Even if he had to drag a priest into the hospital and have him perform a wedding ceremony the second she woke up, he wasn't going to allow another day to go by without her becoming his. He would have to leave that part up to Steph, though, given her apathy towards marriage. As he had told her repeatedly, it was her choice.

Always.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SOS, different day. Special thanks to Ber for the nudge. This one's for all the moms in our lives, as well as in our hearts. Happy Mothers Day!

Another Day, Another Disaster pt 06

_Those were the moments that broke his heart, making him wish he could just sweep her up and take her away from everyone and everything that continually chipped away at her self esteem. The look on her face haunted him, reinforcing his decision to make their 'Someday' a reality, in spite of the obstacles they faced. Today's accident clinched it, though. Even if he had to drag a priest into the hospital and have him perform a wedding ceremony the second she woke up, he wasn't going to allow another day to go by without her becoming his. He would have to leave that part up to Steph, though, given her apathy towards marriage. As he had told her repeatedly, it was her choice. _

_Always._

Furious was probably too mild of a term to describe Angie Morelli at the moment. Even explosive didn't seem to do her mood justice. Not only was Helen Plum avoiding her calls, but now Bella Morelli, her mother-in-law, decided to start having 'visions' again. She had been sharing them with her constantly ever since this morning when news of the accident involving Stephanie Plum flew through the 'Burg, and it was driving her nuts! They all had one theme in common; her baby Joseph's less than harmonious marriage with Stephanie Plum, and the constant embarrassment of their name being linked with the girl's crazy grandmother, Edna Mazur.

The more she dwelled on the visuals of Bella's supposed talent for seeing into the future, the harder it was to stomach the thought of her baby marrying into that nightmarish family. She shuddered to think how their children would turn out with that woman's bloodline running through them, if they even managed to _have_ any children! One of Bella's visions had clearly shown Stephanie running after her skips while she was nine months pregnant, tackling the filthy creature, and landing on her belly in a garbage pile!

The most upsetting vision, however, had to do with poor Joseph. Everyone had been laughing and pointing as his wife blew up yet another car, causing him immeasurable embarrassment and censure with his job. Along with her other transgressions, such as her association with those thugs she constantly worked with, as well as her inability to cook a simple pot roast, her selfish actions eventually got him demoted and fired from the department. This led to him becoming exactly like his drunken, abusive father Rocco, a poor excuse for a man and husband, and Angie's worst nightmare.

Angie would rather eat dog shit.

Coming to the decision that it would _not_ be in her son's best interests for her to pursue the plan she had once enthusiastically endorsed, she dressed carefully for her confrontation with Helen Plum. She would time her exit from the hospital with the arrival of the Plums, 'accidentally' bumping into them while leaving Stephanie's room, and inform Helen that she would no longer support the other woman's plans to unite their children in matrimony. Besides, she never really liked Stephanie anyway.

*****************************************************************************************

Steph slowly drifted awake to see Ranger standing across the room from her in front of the window, scanning the visible area while he talked quietly on his cell phone. She watched his face as he listened to his caller, struck anew by the raw male beauty of his features that the evening sun highlighted in the otherwise dim room. Even as relaxed as he seemed, he still exuded an aura of leashed power and strength, comforting her most times, but still intimidating when she was feeling insecure. She licked her lips to ease the dryness, tasting remnants of the lip balm Ranger had applied earlier and grimacing. _Too bad it didn't come in Boston Creme, or even chocolate flavor..._

Ranger closed his phone with a snap and clipped it on his belt as he noticed her tiny movement over by the bed, moving silently to her side as he scrutinized her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently, brushing her hair back from her forehead and placing a soft kiss on her lips. _He's smiling_, she thought.

"Hey Babe. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling? Better?" His voice was quiet, yet she didn't have to strain to hear it. She let out a sigh. She was so glad he was there with her. Her world didn't tilt so crazily when he was beside her.

"A little. What time is it? When can I go home?" Her voice was still raspy from dryness, and when she glanced at the small over bed table, Ranger picked up the glass of water he had ready and brought the straw to her lips, smiling in approval as he watched her slowly take several small sips.

"Not yet, Babe. The doctor should be in anytime now. You can ask him then." He set the cup back down on the table and turned back to her, leaning in to study her face up close. He tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, frowning as his eyes caught sight of several cuts and bruises that had been cleaned and stitched on the left side of her face and neck. The larger bruise that trailed into her hairline had gone down quite a bit, he observed, although it still looked very painful.

A hitch in Steph's breath as she reacted to his nearness brought a gasp of pain; she hadn't realized until now that she'd injured her ribs, and that quick breath had hurt, catching her unaware. She noticed Ranger frowning, suddenly feeling very foolish. Her eyes started to water, and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears. "I'm sorry. I..."

Ranger placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Not your fault, Babe. I just can't stand to see you hurt." He closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping before he continued. "Your family will be here soon. If you don't feel up to visitors, I'll tell the nurses. I don't want anyone to upset you. I just want you to get better." He watched her closely, looking for any signs of distress as she made her decision.

"I'd really like to see my dad, but can you tell the nurses that I can only have really short visits? I've had my fill of my mom this morning, but she needs to at least see me so she knows I'm gonna be okay. I'd rather it's just you here." She looked up at him hopefully, pleased to note the barely noticeable sign of relief in his eyes.

"Yeah, Babe. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let anyone stay too long. Is there anyone you _don't_ want to see?" He waited patiently as she mulled the question over, his eyes following the thoughts that flew over her face. After debating with herself for a few minutes, she sighed, a rueful grin curving her lips.

"I'd rather not see anyone at all except my dad and you, but I know that's not gonna go over well. If we could just limit the visitors to my parents and the guys I'll be okay." _Hopefully mom will be too busy ironing to come by..._She chewed her lip, knowing she wouldn't be that lucky.

Ranger chuckled, and at her startled look, confirmed what she was afraid of. "Yeah, you said that out loud, Babe. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smiled his heart-stopping 200 watter when he saw the pink flooding her face, his eyes going black a moment later when she lowered her lashes and bit her lip. _Dios!_ _Ella hace que mi verga tan duro que cuando lo hace!* _

His normally loose cargo pants suddenly became a little too snug for comfort, so he concentrated on keeping his breathing under control until he conjure up an image, _any image_, that would help to 'deflate' the discomfort. Helen Plum's face swam into view, and that was all she wrote. _Mission accomplished_.

He lifted his hand and brushed the back of it against her right cheek, bending down to drop a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back, Babe. I'm gonna see what's keeping the doctor, then I'll help you get ready for visitors." She nodded her head slightly, wincing as a shaft of pain sliced through her head at the small movement. The pain he detected in her voice at her barely audible "M'kay" had him vowing to speak to the doctor about her pain meds in addition to inquiring when she could be released. He knew she'd feel much better recuperating at home with Ella fussing over her instead of her mother, and it would ease his mind considerably that she would be allowed some peace to do just that. He wouldn't have to worry about Mrs. Plum making a nuisance of herself either, since he wouldn't allow the woman to come and go at will at Rangeman. That would be up to Steph.

He stepped outside her room, nodding to Ram and Vince as he began walking down the hall, heading towards the large double doors that separated the ICU from the other medical units. He slowed when he caught sight of the doctor coming through those very same doors and on down the hall towards the nurses station, then stopped to observe the man when the physician entered the area and greeted the nurses on duty. He watched his face as he picked up a chart and did a cursory review of it, looking for signs of worry or dissatisfaction in his expression. Ranger surmised the chart was his Babe's, since the doctor immediately turned towards Steph's room, the chart clutched securely in his hand. He spied Ranger and checked his direction, motioning with his head as he made his way to a small group of chairs set aside for visitors. They were vacant at the moment, and since the area lent them a small semblance of privacy, the location suited their purposes ideally for the moment.

At the doctor's invitation, Ranger sat in one of the chairs, his back against the wall but angled so that he had a clear view of the door to Steph's room. The other man dropped to the chair on his right, enabling Ranger to keep his eye on the area while still allowing him to face the doctor. Ranger resisted the urge to bark out 'Report', instead raising an eyebrow in question as he patiently waited for the man to begin.

"Ms Plum is finally stable, but I'd like to keep her up here tonight. If she continues to remain conscious without showing any signs of acute distress, and barring any new complications, I'll have her moved down to the medical ward in the morning. She suffered a pretty severe concussion, but she's consistently improved since she woke up, so I'm optimistic that she'll make a full and complete recovery. Do you have any questions or concerns, Mr. Manoso?" The doctor looked him directly in the eye, an action Ranger not only appreciated, but approved of. Very few people gave him that courtesy; most were usually uncomfortable with his direct stare, keeping their vision trained at some point behind him.

"She's experiencing a lot of pain when she tries to move her head even a small amount, so I'm concerned that the medication she's been receiving might not be adequate. Obviously she'd like to go home as soon as possible, so she'll be a little difficult until she can leave. I personally think she'll recover faster and more steadily when I can take her home, but in the meantime, she's asked me if we can restrict the time allowed for visitors, as well as the variety, which I whole-heartedly agree with. Some of her family can make her feel overly stressed if she has to be subjected to their company for very long." Ranger didn't want to point any fingers, but he needed the doctor to understand what he was asking without going into too much detail. "That would include the police, as well as non-family. That _doesn't_ go for my men, however. They're here not only to assure her physical safety, but also her emotional well-being. I don't want anyone coming in and upsetting her, especially when she's in this amount of pain. She can't deal with anything more right now."

The doctor nodded in agreement even before Ranger finished speaking. "I couldn't agree more. I'll instruct the nurses just as you've requested, and make sure they understand that there are no exceptions. Now, why don't we join Ms Plum so I can assess her pain level for a possible increase in the dose?" He stood up at Ranger's nod, motioning to him that he'd follow him shortly, then strode over to the nursing station to deliver his new instructions.

Ranger returned to Steph's room, stopping when he reached Ram and Vince. He quietly reiterated Steph's request to them, telling them to contact him immediately if there was any deviation should he be absent for any reason. The men listened silently, and then nodded their acknowledgment.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she had managed to fall asleep again. Tonight was going to be a long one.

tbc

*God! She makes my dick so hard when she does that!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these any more? They seem so superfluous...

**Another Day, Another Disaster** - pt 7

_Ranger returned to Steph's room, stopping when he reached Ram and Vince. He quietly reiterated Steph's request to them, telling them to contact him immediately if there was any deviation should he be absent for any reason. The men listened silently, and then nodded their acknowledgment. _

_He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she had managed to fall asleep again. Tonight was going to be a long one._

Her cerulean blue eyes met his gaze as soon as he entered the room; a circumstance he'd hoped wouldn't be the case when he returned. He noticed that she seemed much more alert than when he'd left barely half an hour ago to see her doctor, and when she grimaced in pain while attempting to shift her body to sit up, it confirmed what he'd suspected earlier; the pain meds weren't sufficiently doing the job.

He moved swiftly to her bedside, intent on making her as comfortable as possible before her family descended on them. He knew without a doubt her mother would lay into her as soon as she stepped through the doorway; an unpleasant thought he didn't want to dwell on. He wanted to give Steph as much confidence and support as possible to deal with that woman, and if that didn't work, he'd be there to deflect Mrs. Plums anger. He'd always be there.

"Here, Babe, let me help you. Do you want anything before your parents get here? Gun, pepper spray, duct tape maybe?" He kept the grin from tilting his lips...barely. He was rewarded with a giggle that ended in a gasp.

"Oh God, Ranger! Please don't make me laugh. I do appreciate the offer, though." Another gasp escaped her. "Maybe later?" God, it felt good to laugh! Although laughing hurt, she couldn't help but feel a little lighter at Ranger's unexpected display of levity. Who knew he possessed such a wicked sense of humor? Certainly not her! It wasn't like it happened every day!

It had been so long since someone said something simply to cheer her up when she was feeling down, instead of pointing out every mistake she'd made since puberty. As for that person being Ranger? He'd come through for her again, just like always. No wonder she fell in love with him!

Ranger gave her a rueful smile as he brought his hand up to brush a stray curl off her face, tucking it behind her ear in that oh-so-familiar gesture. "Sorry, Babe. I didn't mean for that to hurt you. I just needed to hear you laugh. Its been a long time." He continued to gaze at her face, noting the lines of pain she was trying valiantly to hide. He also noticed something else, something that had been missing for quite a while now.

It was just a glint, but the mere hint of her usual sparkle told him his Babe was coming back, albeit a little more banged up and worse for wear, but she was on her way. It was a start.

"Okay, lets get you cleaned up for visitors. Do you think you can handle a shower right now, or would you rather just wash up? I can call a nurse in here to help you if you like." _Or I can hold you in the shower while you drive me crazy,_ _watching the suds slip over your breasts and down your legs, disappearing into that little triangle of curls_...He halted his thoughts before it became too obvious where they were leading. He didn't think she was ready for that quite yet.

She blushed, thinking pretty much the same thoughts, even if she didn't know it. She'd kill for another chance to get naked with him, his strong arms holding her so protectively while his mouth and other parts did nasty and delicious things to her body..."Um, I'd really like a shower, but I don't feel comfortable having a nurse in there with me." She blushed even darker, if that was possible. "W-would you mind helping me?" She swallowed, feeling especially vulnerable asking him for such an intimate favor.

He smiled, holding in the shout of excitement he felt at her question. _Damn straight he'd help! Who says you can only take one shower a day?_ "Yeah Babe, I can help you. You don't mind if I shower too, do you? I've got my things here." He really wanted to ask her a different question, but he wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. They needed to talk before he hit her with that one.

"Erm...sure. It's the least I can do since you've been taking such good care of me." She smiled warmly, but inside she was practically doing somersaults. _Omigod! He's actually gonna shower with me. Naked Ranger and Bvlgari? Be still my heart! Don't hyperventilate now, Steph...he'll think you're either a pathetic idiot for falling in love with him, or you're having a heart attack and make you go back to bed__...alone._ _Deep breaths, deep breaths..._

Ranger's stomach knotted up at that comment. Was that all she felt for him was gratitude? Was that the only reason she'd agreed to his help in the shower? He felt like he was going to be sick; he was so positive that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. That she'd actually want 'Someday' with him. Now he didn't know _what_ to think!

"Uh, Babe, if you'd rather I didn't, that's okay. And you don't owe me anything for taking care of you. No price, remember? He tamped down the disappointment he felt, letting his blank face reappear. He couldn't stand it if she thought him a fool for falling in love with a little white girl from the 'Burg.

Her smile faltered, eyes suspiciously bright with moisture as she felt her heart crack a little. _You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, Steph. He's just being nice, helping a friend. He doesn't do relationships, remember?_ _He doesn't do stupid things like marriage and children. Not that you really want children, at least not right now. Even marriage was debatable. He sent you back to Joe, and where are you now? Alone, in the hospital, and still a burden to the one man you'd do anything for. Besides, hes been hanging out here all day; hes probably feeling a little grimy from the hospital atmosphere. _

"If you'd rather not, it's okay. I understand. I mean, it must get pretty annoying for you; constantly having to help me out in one way or another. Besides, I think I'd rather just lie down. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I'd be." She suddenly felt drained, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep. Why did she have to go and fall in love with him, anyway? He'd warned her...

Ranger frowned, confused at her sudden exhaustion. Something was wrong. Steph loved her showers, especially when she got to use his shower gel. Why the change of heart all of the sudden? Did she think he _didn't_ want her? That all he felt was obligation? He thought back, remembering all the asinine things he'd said to her over the years when he thought she was getting too far under his skin for him to pull away. Remembering that _he_ was the one who'd stupidly told her he didn't do relationships, even if it was a self-defense mechanism. He'd even sent her back to the cop after that one incredible night, ruined for other women, but unwilling to face the possibility she'd leave him to return to Morelli. She was always going back to the cop after a short timeout anyway...

Deciding to take the plunge and lay his heart at her feet with the hope she didn't stomp on it, he reached his hand out and, with a finger to the bottom of her chin, tipped her face up to his, allowing him to see her expression fully. "Stephanie, I'd much rather take that shower with you than anything else I can think of right now, except maybe taking you home. You're not an obligation to me, you're my priority. You mean more to me than anything else in my life. _That's _why I'm here. His heart was beating double-time against his chest, waiting agonizingly for what seemed like hours for her to comprehend his words.

Steph was stunned, and it showed. He never called her by her full name unless he was dead serious. Even so, she was almost certain she'd misunderstood. After all, she did have a head injury. But his words..."_You're not an obligation to me, you're my priority. You mean more to me than anything else in my life._" She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the possibility of more with him. She'd wanted this for so long, and now here he was, offering her more than a night of passion and a 'later, Babe'. Did he really want _her_?

"Really?" Her voice cracked, relief and something else replacing the despair she'd felt at the thought of being just another 'job' to him. Could she really be that lucky? She couldn't help but let a tiny bit of hope surge in her heart.

"Yeah, Stephanie. Really. I love you, and there's no place I'd rather be than right here; holding you, protecting you, and loving you." His voice was tender, loving, and his face reflected his tone. He'd dropped the blank face, allowing her to see all that he was feeling.

She felt the tears well up and spill over, only now she didn't care. He loved her! She wasn't an obligation, a responsibility that he felt he _had_ to take care of. He really _did_ want her! She wrapped her arms around his waist, not caring about the pain that lanced across her chest as her ribs protested. "Oh God, Ranger! I've been in love with you for so long... The sobs wracked her body as she gave in to the emotions that had been building up inside of her.

When he heard her say the words he'd wanted to hear ever since that night, his first instinct was to crush her to him. Common sense prevailed, forcing him to restrain himself from reacting with his heart. There was a very real chance that he'd hurt her if he gave in to that basic need to hold her tight, to never let her go.

He felt tears leak out of his eyes as he held her trembling body against his own. She wanted 'Someday' with _him_...the man who, until he met her, had risked his life on a daily basis, just because he didn't really have much to come home to. Now he was alive!

"Dios, Bebé! He necesario oírle decir que durante tanto tiempo! Usted es todo para mí! Mi luz, mi alma, mi corazón. Te quiero, cariño! Nunca me dejen! *As always when he was feeling more emotion than he could handle he slipped into Spanish, usually saying more than he wanted her to hear. But now? Now he wanted her to know everything he was thinking, feeling, saying...

Steph raised her head, trying to see his face without losing the contact shed been craving since long before she recognized the need. "What did you say, Ranger? I get the feeling you say much more to me than you're willing to admit." Her smile was wobbly, softening the reprimand in her voice, but her direct look told him that she wasn't going to allow him to get away with choosing what to share much longer.

He nodded his head. "I need to teach you Spanish, Babe. I seem to be able to say a lot more of whats in my heart when I speak it, as opposed to English." He sighed, knowing he needed to tell her in words that she understood, that she needed to hear him say what he'd been keeping inside. "I said that I've needed to hear you say that you love me for a long time, and that you're my everything. I said that I love you, and that..." he stopped, unsure of telling her the rest. Did it make him less of a man to voice the fear that kept him silent all these years? Would she no longer think of him as her Batman, her hero? _Some fucking hero you are, Manoso! Scared of a little white girl!_

"And what, Ranger?" she asked softly, her hand reaching up to caress his face as his eyes closed, surprised to see vulnerability there. What could he possibly have to fear from her?

He swallowed, steeling himself to tell her the rest; the part he was scared to death she'd scoff at him for. "I begged you to never leave me." He kept his eyes closed, waiting for...what? Laughter? Derision? No, his Babe could never be cruel; not like that. _Not like him. _

He felt her other hand caress the opposite side of his face, her touch gentle, soothing. "Ranger," her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her. He opened his eyes to see her staring into his, her blue eyes dark and serious; perhaps the most serious he'd ever seen her. "I could never leave you. I love you, and I need you in my life. It would break my heart to lose your friendship or your support, but more importantly, it would kill me to lose your love. I need that the most. Don't ever doubt that." She kept her gaze steady, her lips tilting in an almost smile reminiscent of those he himself affected.

He buried his face in her neck, tightening his hold ever so gently so as not to hurt her as a breath he didn't realize he was holding whooshed out. "I couldn't stand it if you began to hate me, Babe, and I'm afraid you will. I can be a bit difficult to live with. I'm stubborn, bossy, and maybe a little paranoid when it comes to your safety." At her look he grinned sheepishly. "Okay, maybe more than a little paranoid. The thought of something happening to you, of losing you, scares the hell out of me. I don't think I can function without you." He sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She chuckled, wincing at the pull on her ribs. "Oh, and I'm not a little stubborn, or maybe too independent? I mean, look at me! I can't cook, I don't clean unless I'm forced to, and I couldn't even satisfy my own husband long enough to get past the honeymoon. I broke out in hives the minute Joe started to mention settling down and starting a family. I hate the thought of working at some 9 to 5 job wearing pantyhose and a smile, even though its a safer lifestyle. I don't like being told what to do, how to act, or who I can be friends with. Do I sound like someone who's easy to have a relationship with?"

Ranger shook his head, not in disagreement, because those traits were minor, and actually most of them weren't all that unattractive. They shaped her into the woman he fell in love with. No, it was more the way she saw herself. Inept. Unsatisfying. _Unlovable._

"Babe, those things don't matter to me, because I don't see you that way. I see a woman who's strong, sexy, loyal, _very satisfying_, and smarter than you give yourself credit for. Yeah, you're stubborn and independent, but those are good qualities. They've helped you become more like Wonder Woman than you've ever dreamed. Your ex was an ass; he didn't recognize a good thing when he had it. I do. I'd rather you had friends that support and encourage you as opposed to those who care more about what others will think or say, and you have those. And as far as you and Morelli, you just weren't meant to be, and you both finally realized that. I don't need a cook or a housekeeper, I need a partner. You're _my_ partner, Stephanie. My soulmate, and I'm yours. We don't work without each other; it's taken me a long time to pull my head out of my ass and admit that, not just to myself, but to you, because _you're_ what matters to me. You complete me. That's how I see you, and that's who I'm in love with."

Steph sat there with her mouth doing her fish impression, more than just a little surprised. Not only by the amount of words hed spoken at one time, but the very words themselves. Did he really mean all that?

"Yeah, Babe, I do. All of that and more. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. There's only one thing I'd like to for you to do, and I don't think its too much to ask." His face was serious, and Steph stiffened, afraid that after all he'd said, all the hope he'd given her, he was about to issue her an ultimatum. One that she was afraid she couldn't live with.

She steeled herself for the heartbreak that she knew shed never recover from this time. "And that would be?" The sadness began to invade her chest, tightening to the extent she almost couldn't breathe.

He brushed a loose curl back and tucked it behind her ear. "I want you to train, Stephanie. You need to become more aware of what's around you, and to trust your instincts. I need you to learn how to defend yourself better, because I can't lose you. Not now. We've both got too much to lose."

Before she could respond, a throat cleared itself at the door, and the last person either one of them expected stood at the door, studying both of them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch, and maybe. Ain't that a shame! HUGE thanks to Angie for her eagle eye and voice of reason. You're the best, Babe!

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 8

_He brushed a loose curl back and tucked it behind her ear. "I want you to train, Stephanie. You need to become more aware of what's around you, and to trust your instincts. I need you to learn how to defend yourself better, because I can't lose you. Not now. We've both got too much to lose." _

_Before she could respond, a throat cleared itself at the door, and the last person either one of them expected stood at the door, studying both of them. _

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

"M…Mrs. Morelli?" Stephanie's voice squeaked out, shock making her suddenly speechless. What would Joe's mother be doing here visiting _her? _Angie Morelli didn't even like her! _Oh lord, I hope she's not here to try to convince me to make up with Joe. Not when Ranger is here and finally letting me in!_

"Stephanie. I'd like a moment of your time, if I may. No, don't get up" she said as Ranger made to leave and give them some privacy. "I think you should hear this too. Then maybe we can put a stop to this nonsense." Angie walked over to the bed and raised her eyebrow while indicating the vacant chair. "May I?"

Steph flushed, just barely managing to keep from gaping at the woman. "Oh yeah, sure! Um, I mean please, have a seat." She glanced over at Ranger, taking in the sight of his customary blank face. _Oh please don't go! I need you!_ She begged with her eyes. His face didn't change but his eyes had softened, letting her know he would be there for her no matter what was said here. "Um…" Stephanie began, unsure as to what she was expected to say. "Uh, I'm sorry we don't have any refreshments to offer you." _What a dorky thing to say! It's not like you're expected to entertain any guests while you're laid up in the hospital, Steph!_

Angie sniffed haughtily. "That's quite all right. This isn't a social call, and I don't expect to be here for very long." She sat with unconscious elegance, her glance speculative as watched Stephanie fidget, even while her mind began going over exactly what she wanted to say. She finally seemed to come to a decision.

"Do you love my son, Stephanie?" At the younger woman's gasp of surprise and the start she sensed coming from the man Ranger, who had taken a protective position at the head of Stephanie's bed, she knew she'd caught them both off guard. "I don't mean the love for a good friend or family member, but the kind of love that you build a relationship on. The kind that makes you do everything in your power to hold onto, no matter what the cost. Over time it deepens, brings you even closer, instead of driving a wedge between you. Do you love my son like that?"

Stephanie lay there stunned for a moment, then shook her head. "No, Mrs. Morelli, I don't. I love Joe as a friend, a very good friend, but I can't spend the rest of my life with him. We don't make each other happy, and neither of us are willing to change ourselves to make it work. We both realized that; that's why we broke up. It's for good this time, and there's no going back. We've both moved on, as I'm sure you're aware." Wow! Aside from her conversation with Joe when they broke up, that was probably the most adult statement that's ever come out of her mouth!

Angie nodded her head. "I'm glad." She suddenly smiled, her stern features softening as she noticed the startled look on Stephanie's face. "I don't hate you, Stephanie, but you were never the right partner for my Joey. I don't pretend to understand your choice of lifestyle, but then it really doesn't concern me. Your mother, however, is a different story, and that's why I'm here today."

Steph felt almost elated at the change in Angie Morelli's manner she now displayed with her, since her previous attitude towards her had been more of a barely-veiled contempt. She had admired Joe's mother for her tenacity and strength; pulling herself together and raising her children to the best of her abilities after suffering the abuse her husband put her through during their marriage. She hadn't been very successful with her older son, but she'd managed to save Joe from becoming a drunken abuser like his father, steering him towards a more productive and happier lifestyle. Joe had respect for women, which was more than could be said for her dead husband. Rocco Morelli was an animal.

Apparently Angie was just as lost in her inner thoughts as Stephanie, because it was a few minutes before she shook her head and fixed her gaze on Stephanie's face. "I probably don't need to inform you of your mother's opinion in regards to your breakup with my son, but what you don't know is that she intends to try to change both yours and Joey's minds by some form of manipulation. I'm sorry to admit that I had intended to work with her towards that end." At Steph's frown she hastened to explain.

"I said I _had_ intended, but that is no longer the case. I've been doing some thinking, and I simply cannot condone the thought of our families becoming linked this way. You're a nice enough girl Stephanie, but I honestly don't relish the idea of being related to your grandmother. She does the most outrageous things, and I have enough headaches with my own mother-in-law." She shivered at the image of her mother-in-law in the throes of one of her so-called 'visions'.

"Even though I would appreciate the position a marriage between you and Joey would give me in the 'burg hierarchy, I'm tired of the constant barrage of gossip that seems to follow you around. You choose to live a dangerous life, which only complicates my son's job and endangers his life even more than his own does. I don't pretend to understand why you choose to do what you do, nor is it any of my business any longer. I just can't accept someone like you as an appropriate mate for my son. You don't embrace the 'burg way of life, and it's obvious to me you never will. I know this may sound callous, but I felt I should make my feelings clear to you. I don't expect you to like me for it, and I understand if it makes you angry. I do believe in being honest with you, however, and I expect the same courtesy." Angie finished her explanation, her face a mask of determination and conviction. Her expression changed to shock when Steph laid a hand on her arm and smiled.

"I _do_ understand, Mrs. Morelli, and I appreciate you telling me all this. It's a concept my mother hasn't been able to deal with since I divorced my ex-husband. I don't want a 'burg life, and it's taken me a long time to realize that that also means I could never love Joe enough to make the changes required to make him happy. I really do want him to be happy, but I'm not who he needs to make that happen. God knows we tried to make our relationship work, and although we share a lot of history together, we both finally realized we just aren't meant to be together. I value his friendship though, and I hope someday my mother will come to terms with the fact that my soulmate is someone who _isn't_ 'burg, and gives me the encouragement to live my life on _my_ terms. I'm sure Joe would be proud of you for supporting him like this." By the time Steph had finished, tears had leaked out and streamed down her face. She felt a huge weight lift from her chest, and hoped that the conversation she needed to have with her own mother would at least be half as successful as this one with Joe's.

Angie laid her hand on top of the one Steph had placed on her arm and patted her. "Thank you. I may not approve of you as Joey's future wife, but I admire the woman you've become. Your grandmother, though; she's another story. I think she might even be crazier than Bella, and that's saying something!" She stood and ran her hands over her dress to smooth the wrinkles caused by sitting, slipping her arm through the handle of her purse. "I wish you luck with your mother Stephanie; I only hope she can understand and accept your decisions about your future." She smiled at Steph. "You'll have to come for dinner sometime when you've recovered."

She finally glanced at Ranger, whose presence seemed to have been forgotten in the intense conversation. "The invitation is extended to you as well, Mr. Manoso. I know my Joey isn't a huge fan of yours, but I for one am pleased that you're here with Stephanie. You seem to be a major factor in the continued health and success she's enjoyed, as well as the reason she and my son aren't together. That wasn't a slight on either of you," she hurried to comment. "It's just that since I've come to realize that Stephanie will never become a member of my family, I find myself staunchly in her corner when it comes to realizing her hopes and dreams. I don't think I'm wrong by saying you're the soulmate she's been searching for; what you feel for each other is evident on both of your faces. I wish you both all the happiness you can give each other. I for one think you deserve it." With that parting comment, Angie turned and walked purposely out of the room, her bearing regal and proud.

Steph was stunned; not only had Joe's mother seemed almost friendly after learning Steph was just as committed as Angie was to keeping her relationship with Joe strictly platonic, but to voice her admiration and support for Steph to continue in her quest to realize her dreams seemed surreal. And then to invite her _and _Ranger over for dinner some night? She knew Joe probably wouldn't approve; the mere _suggestion_ simply shocked the hell out of her!

She looked up to see Ranger grinning at her, his whole demeanor relaxed and open. "I admit the dinner invitation was a shock, but I'm not surprised that she admires you. You inspire a lot more people than you realize, and you continue to amaze me with your generosity and kindness. You could have very well have told her to go to hell, but you handled her with respect and gentleness. Proud of you, Babe." He bent down and brushed a kiss across her lips, lifting his head and meeting her teary gaze with his own.

Steph sniffled and smiled tearfully. "Thank you. I've known for a long time that Joe's mom didn't approve of me as his wife, but I thought she hated me too. I've always admired how strong she is, although she kind of scared me. I never thought she could be so understanding and supportive." She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. "I just wish my own mother could be like her. I wish…" Another tear leaked out from under her eye, causing Ranger to clench his teeth to bite back a comment.

He sat down on the bed next to her, gently wiping the tear from her cheek. "I know, Babe." he said softly. A few moments went by before he cleared his throat, lifting her face with a forefinger to her chin until he could look her directly in the eye. "I think maybe a shower might be too much right now, so how about I get some supplies from the nurse and give you a sponge bath?" he winked at her mischievously, making her giggle. "I'll make sure we're not disturbed, and you can relax until your parents get here." At her relieved nod of agreement, he rose and slipped from the room, encountering Dr Bauer and one of the nurses just outside the door.

He stopped and drew the doctor aside, reiterating his concerns over her pain medication before sounding him out about another idea that he knew would appeal to Steph immensely. Dr Bauer shook his head in understanding; he would consider Ranger's request after his examination, providing her condition continued to improve. He nodded to the nurse to gather the supplies Ranger would need, and then motioned him to follow him back inside Steph's room.

Time for a heart-to-heart with his most famous and frequent patient.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. For the Mod Squad. You know who you are. Helen's OC in this chapter, so don't freak out on me. Consider this fair warning! Major thanks to Angie for brainstorming and betaing my many mistakes. Thanks Babe!

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 9

_He stopped and drew the doctor aside, reiterating his concerns over her pain medication before sounding him out about another idea that he knew would appeal to Steph immensely. Dr Bauer shook his head in understanding; he would consider Ranger's request after his examination, providing her condition continued to improve. He nodded to the nurse to gather the supplies Ranger would need, and then motioned him to follow him back inside Steph's room._

_Time for a heart-to-heart with his most famous and frequent patient._

"Well well well! How are you feeling this afternoon, Ms. Plum?" Dr. Bauer asked as he breezed into the hospital room, stopping at the side of her bed to study her critically while he checked her pulse. Her murmured "I'm fine" brought a snort from him. She seemed unusually tense, and he looked at her closely, noting the rapid rate of her pulse and her fleeting glances at the doorway as she submitted to the exam.

The lines of pain and her paler-than-normal complexion clearly indicated that Mr. Manoso's concerns about her pain levels were well validated; he replaced her hand gently next to her and reached for the chart at the foot of her bed. He scribbled a short note, then set the chart on the bedside table before removing a small flashlight from his jacket pocket.

He flicked the light into her eyes before she could close them, pleased that her pupils seemed to react to the light much quicker than a few hours previously. With the exception of the many scrapes and bruises, coupled with the fast disappearing symptoms of the concussion she'd suffered, he'd say she was in surprisingly good health, considering. It was the level of pain still present that had his concern.

He checked her ribs, noticing her wince when his fingers skimmed across the tender skin. _She'll need to limit physical activity for several days…_his probing fingers produced another wince when he checked the swelling on her head, pleased to note that it had gone down considerably. _She'll have one hell of a headache for a while._

She didn't seem to be suffering any other side effects that caused more than a little concern with the majority of traumatic accident patients he saw regularly. They tended to flinch at even the tiniest of sounds, and although he had yet to witness any incidents that might prove out that consistency, he wasn't too worried. He couldn't do anything about the possibility of emotional pain, should she become Post-Traumatic; he figured the man on his way back into the room would have much more success with that. As scary as Ranger Manoso was, his patient obviously trusted him implicitly, a factor that was critical to her continued recovery.

He'd heard a lot about Stephanie Plum in the past couple of years; mostly from his colleagues who'd had numerous opportunities to treat the infamous bounty hunter. Her opposition to treatment and hospitalization was legendary, so it was no surprise to him when she refused to allow any assistance to sit up. By the stoic look on the face of the man who'd discreetly slipped in and returned to his previous position at her side, this reaction was expected by him as well. Dr Bauer still wasn't too keen on the idea of sending her home with him, though. He'd rather she stay there a couple more days where he could monitor her progress.

Dr Bauer turned to Ranger and was about to tell him his decision to keep Stephanie in the hospital a while longer when there was a commotion outside the door shortly before it burst open, causing a startled reaction from at least two people in the room. He couldn't help but notice the panicked gasp from his patient, nor the frown that appeared on her friend's face. Somehow he knew this visitor was the reason Mr. Manoso wanted to have Steph recuperate elsewhere.

"I will see my daughter now Gina, or so help me I'll tell your mother you tried to stop me!" Helen Plum bustled into the room, her face so white and pinched with temper that it emphasized the two bright spots of red on her cheeks. Her mother Edna Mazur followed her daughter into the room, her eyes immediately latching onto Ranger the moment she stepped inside. No one in the room could remember Stephanie's mother showing as much anger as she now displayed.

Dr Bauer observed Ranger moving over to the bed and pick up his patient's hand in silent support, standing protectively in front of her before he turned to face the new arrivals. The physician held up a hand for Mrs. Plum to halt as he glanced at the nurse hovering in the doorway.

"It's all right, Gina. Go on back to your station and finish gathering those supplies." At her nod of compliance he turned his attention back to the two women. "Is there a problem? Visiting hours aren't for another two hours yet and my patient needs her rest."

Helen Plum stopped cold at the doctor's voice as she caught the note of censure in his tone. She had already noticed Ranger's presence in the room, and from the narrowing of her eyes and the tightening of her lips when she spied him holding her daughter's hand, she was not very pleased to see him there.

It was bad enough that she had run into Angie Morelli outside in the parking lot where she received the news that Joe's mother was no longer willing to go forward with their plan, but now to see this…thug…here in Stephanie's room, and him _touching_ her, set her hackles up. She blamed him for her daughter's accident, her job as a bounty hunter, and more importantly, her refusal to settle down as Joe Morelli's housewife and give her more grandchildren like she was raised to do. Helen didn't like it when she didn't get her way, and she made life hell for everyone around her until she did. Now was no different.

"I'm Stephanie's mother, and I'm here to make sure she's properly taken care of until her fiancé can be with her." She glanced disapprovingly at Ranger, her lips drawn back in a grimace when he failed to cow to her obvious wishes and release her daughter's hand. She childishly wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. Her gaze was drawn back to Dr Bauer when he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Plum, but you'll have to leave and come back later during regular visiting hours. I was in the process of examining Stephanie to determine any progress, and your arrival has interrupted that." He started to herd both women out of the room, speaking calmly when Helen opened her mouth. "Your daughter is being well taken care of by my staff, so your presence here is actually a hindrance at the moment."

The disgruntled woman stopped suddenly and dug her heels in, refusing to move even with Dr Bauer's prodding. She turned and glared at Ranger, pointing her finger accusingly.

"Then why does _he_ get to stay? He's not family, and it's inappropriate for him to be in here while her fiancé isn't able to be here." She suddenly swung her gaze to Stephanie, pinning her with the same look that had most of the 'burg terrified. "And you, young lady, shouldn't be encouraging this… this…_man_," her voice dripped with disgust as she berated her daughter. "to stay where he's not welcome. What would Joseph say if he saw him in here? And how am I going to explain this to the neighbors when they hear about him being here in your room? Honestly, Stephanie! Sometimes you make me so ashamed to call you my daughter!"

The air in the room suddenly became electrified, tension visible in the body language of everyone present. Stephanie gasped as if someone had struck her when she looked up at Ranger, her hand tightening convulsively in his comforting grip. His face had turned hard and menacing, but before he could rebuke the woman, another voice spoke up from the doorway, the angry tone causing Helen Plum to blanch.

"I _know_ I didn't hear what I _think_ you said. Would you mind repeating yourself '_Dear'_?" Stephanie had never seen her father show much in the way of anger before, and the level of menace in his expression had her gripping Ranger's hand in shock and more than just a little fear. Even her Grandma was gaping like a landed fish at the man who stood blocking the doorway before snapping her mouth shut and grinning like a loon.

It was now Helen Plum's turn to gape in surprise, but an element of fright was present in her body language as well as her expression. Apparently her husband had never spoken to her in that tone of voice before; never had she had cause to be afraid of him…until now. Of course, he'd never heard her talk to his daughter this way. _His favorite daughter…_

"I…I just meant that Stephanie needs to stop kidding herself and start acting like a grownup. Joseph's not going to wait on her forever, and soon it'll be too dangerous for her to have children. She isn't getting any younger, and all of the other girls in the 'burg are already married with several children. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have a daughter her age still unmarried?" Helen's voice had gained strength the longer she talked, seemingly oblivious to her husband's darkening expression.

"You're embarrassed by Stephanie?" Frank growled out in disbelief. "What's there to be ashamed of? She's resilient, strong, beautiful, smart, and doesn't let anyone take her for granted. I'm proud as hell of her. Why can't you be the same?" he asked, disgust strongly evident in his tone. Everyone else in the room was looking at him with approval, even though Steph had tears running down her face. Ranger's face was actually showing his agreement to Frank's words, his blank 'mask' nowhere in sight.

Helen's expression was surprised. "But…but…don't you see?" she stammered. "Because of her, I've failed! At least Valerie's finally settled down like a proper 'burg woman, but Stephanie refuses to take the position she was born and raised into! I'm the laughingstock of the 'burg! I could barely bring myself to step outside of the house just to come here and take care of her!" Her voice became strident as she continued to list her daughter's shortcomings. "It was bad enough when she divorced Richard, and now she's shunning poor Joseph! She'll never become a real 'burg woman now! She'll never be safe!" she wailed, missing the dark scowl her husband threw her.

Stephanie's father froze as if coming to a realization. "Let me get this right," he began, his voice tight with restrained fury. "just because our daughter doesn't want to be just like you, like Valerie, she's shameful? Because she's got a mind of her own, because she's got more respect for herself than to be ruled, and because she wants to follow her dreams, you're embarrassed by her?" Although the decibel level in his voice hadn't risen, the menacing quality had, causing her mother's eyes to widen in fear and her face fade to a deathly white. "You don't give her enough credit, Helen."

Realization finally dawned on Helen that she'd gone way over the line as far as her husband was concerned; suddenly it was like a light bulb turning on. With an anguished sob, she rushed from the room, barely missing the nurse in the doorway as she was returning with Ranger's requested supplies.

All was quiet in the room following the stricken woman's exit; the only sounds were the soft beeping of the machines still connected to Stephanie, and her quiet snuffling as she struggled to come to terms with the confrontation between her parents that she'd just been witness to.

Frank stood for a moment lost in thought, seeming to wrestle with an inner conflict. Finally he shook his head and a wry smile appeared on his face. He walked over to the side of the bed and lifted Stephanie's chin with a forefinger. "You just get better, Pumpkin, and then you do whatever you have to do to make you happy; to help you fly. If that means continuing to be a bounty hunter, then so be it. Just do me one favor." His look was earnest as he gazed into his daughter's eyes.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Take care of yourself. Learn to keep yourself safe. I think Ranger here can help you with that. He loves you too, honey. Don't do anything that would take you away from him, because I don't think either one of us can handle that." He kissed her forehead and turned to face Ranger. "Do you have somewhere she can recover in peace and quiet? Somewhere her mother and the rest of the busy bodies in the 'burg can't find her?" he asked, looking Ranger straight in the eye.

Ranger smiled, his teeth gleaming all one thousand watts bright as he returned her father's gaze. "Yes sir. I have just the place, and I'll be taking her there just as soon as her discharge papers are ready." He looked pointedly at Dr Bauer, who'd been standing there transfixed while the drama played out before him.

"Good," Mr. Plum replied. He turned back to Stephanie. "Get some rest. Call me when you're feeling better, and we'll go out for lunch." He winked at her and then turned to her grinning Grandma. "Coming, Edna?"

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. *sigh*

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 10

"_Good," Mr. Plum replied. He turned back to Stephanie. "Get some rest. Call me when you're feeling better, and we'll go out for lunch." He winked at her and then turned to her grinning Grandma. "Coming, Edna?"_

"Yep! Right behind you, Frank!" She walked over to Stephanie and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. She had a wicked grin on her face as she said in an over-loud whisper, "You want me to bring you a 'care' package from home? I'll bet you could use it while you're alone with that nice 'package'. I'll stock it with the XXL Magnum size just so you kids don't need to leave the house for a while. You want ribbed _and_ flavored?" At Stephanie's gasp of embarrassment she cackled gleefully and shot Ranger a lecherous look. "Although I'm sure he's got plenty of 'flavor' all on his own."

With one last evil grin she sashayed out of the room after her son-in-law, leaving a stunned doctor, a flustered nurse, an embarrassed Stephanie, and a stoic Ranger who was fighting unsuccessfully to conceal an almost smile. At least the silence following the old woman's exit wasn't as oppressive as the previous one, or as uncomfortable.

The sound of a throat clearing brought all eyes to Dr Bauer's face, which seemed a little more colorful than his usual ruddy complexion. He cleared his throat again, then began speaking in an almost embarrassed voice as he looked at Ranger. "You said you've got a medic on staff and have a quiet place for Ms. Plum to recuperate?" At Ranger's nod he continued, his tone a little more even this time. "I'll have her discharge papers drawn up immediately, as well as prescribe some take home meds." He turned to Stephanie and gave her a stern look. "Complete bed rest for two weeks, and no physical activity outside of short walks. I'm sure your grandmother's 'care' package can wait a while before you utilize the contents." It didn't seem possible, but her face actually turned an even deeper shade of red as she lowered her eyes to the bedcovers and obstinately refused to look at anyone's face. He turned to Ranger and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see his nod of compliance before letting out a "Humph" and striding from the room.

Gina, the nurse who'd been gathering supplies for Stephanie's sponge bath, walked over to the bedside table and set the accessories down, studiously avoiding looking at anyone's face. The tint on her cheeks looked suspiciously the same color as her patient's, and without another word she hurried out the door, leaving Ranger and Stephanie alone.

The sound of a low chuckle brought Stephanie out of her embarrassed musings, suffusing her cheeks with color yet again. She looked up at Ranger and noticed the smile on his face even as she observed the twinkle of humor in his eyes. "What?" she asked defensively, her face shadowed with worry.

"Your Grandma's a hoot, Steph. At least she didn't try to cop a feel this time." Then his expression suddenly sobered. "You okay, Babe?" The concern he allowed to show on his face was her undoing, and she burst into tears, trying to curl up into herself and hide the mess her face was about to become.

With a muffled curse, he reached out and gently hauled her into his chest, ever mindful of her sore ribs and the myriad of cuts and bruises covering her body. His comment had been meant to lighten her spirits; instead he seemed to have somehow reminded her of those scathing words her mother had thrown at her just when her father came in. He knew Frank's words had helped to soothe her already raw emotions, but it was more than likely Helen's accusations and detrimental comments about her worth as a woman that had her shaking uncontrollably, not to mention the hurtful admission that her own mother was ashamed of her.

He tenderly rocked her back and forth, his one hand running over her back in a light circular pattern as he whispered comforting Spanish phrases in her ear, stopping every so often to drop a kiss on her hair or brow. He was glad he'd held his temper and allowed Frank to deal with her mother; the rage that had built higher and higher as each word spewed out of Helen's mouth had almost overtaken him to the point that no one could have stopped him from throttling the woman right then and there. Only Stephanie's shaking body and desperate grip on his hand kept him from letting loose and giving her mother a well-deserved broken neck.

After what seemed like forever he felt her trembling cease and her body slump against his; a quick look confirming his suspicion that she'd fallen into an exhausted slumber. He carefully laid her back down on the bed, a soft whimper escaping her lips as his body broke contact with hers. He tucked the covers around her to ensure she wouldn't feel any drafts, then moved silently away towards the doorway.

Stepping outside the room, he nodded to Ram and Vince before pulling out his phone and punching in a number, striding over to the nurses desk as he waited for a response on the other end of the line. He quietly spoke into the phone, giving instructions in a clipped voice as he gestured impatiently to the nurse on duty for Stephanie's release forms.

He quickly signed where indicated, then snapped his phone shut and replaced it on his belt. He motioned to the head nurse, requesting a wheelchair immediately as he was taking Ms. Plum home to recuperate in private. Her response was nothing short of miraculous; evidently she'd been apprised of the recent events occurring in her patient's room and agreed that Mr. Manoso was obviously much more cognizant of her recovery requirements than she'd earlier surmised.

She herself fetched a wheelchair from a small supply closet adjacent to the nursing station, motioning to Ranger to precede her back to Stephanie's room. Grateful that he was now receiving her full cooperation instead of her previous reticence, he returned to the hospital room that housed his Babe and held the door open for the nurse to enter unimpeded. With a look that Stephanie would only describe as ESP, he instructed the two Rangemen standing guard to be ready to leave before following the nurse into the room, closing the door with a soft click.

At the nurse's soft question in regards to the bathing accessories, he replied that his housekeeper would help him bathe her when she was home and comfortable; he just wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. She nodded in acceptance, having been instructed by the departing Dr Bauer that it was in their patient's best interest to allow the man to remove her with the minimum of fuss and fanfare. After experiencing his intimidating manner earlier, coupled with the new information provided by several of her colleagues and Dr Bauer, she couldn't comply with his instructions fast enough.

Between the two of them, they managed to bundle Stephanie up and move her into the wheelchair without waking her, although she did emit a soft groan here and there until they had her settled. The nurse had disconnected the now empty IV bags from her arms, but closed the ports and left the needles in place. Surprisingly for Ranger, she understood the necessity of sparing her patient any more pain, even if it consisted of nothing more than needle sticks. The poor girl had enough poking and prodding for a while, and the bruising on her arms would only become sorer if they weren't allowed more time to heal.

Soon they were ready, and almost as if they'd been summoned, Ram and Vince appeared in the room, positioning themselves front and rear of the little entourage as the nurse carefully guided the laden wheelchair out the door. Ranger put a hand on the wheelchair, not wanting to lose touch with the woman who was sleeping in it as he scanned the hallway they were moving into. He relaxed slightly as he spied the four men who suddenly entered the unit, drawing gasps of surprise and more from the assembled nurses who watched as they made their way towards each other. Lester, Bobby, Cal and Zero smirked as one, knowing full well the affect they had on women when they were in work mode.

Ranger handed Bobby the paperwork and stopped the wheelchair's forward momentum while the company medic studied the discharge instructions, his eyebrow rising when he noted the medications the doctor had prescribed. Without comment he turned and handed the prescriptions to Lester, who nodded and left the unit on his way to the pharmacy. He motioned to Ranger, and they continued on their way out to the elevator, the men surrounding the wheelchair protectively as they packed into the car normally used to transport patients on gurneys. The regular elevator didn't stand a chance of containing that many men as well muscled and built as the Rangemen, let alone a patient in a wheelchair and her accompanying nurse.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Cal and Ram moved out ahead, scanning the lobby of the hospital before giving the 'all clear' and standing aside to allow the remaining men with their charge to exit the cramped elevator. Without so much as a murmured word the entire group moved efficiently down the hall and through the double doors, exiting the hospital to a warm late afternoon sun and stopping at the side door of a black van with darkly tinted windows.

Bobby opened the sliding doors noiselessly, then crawled inside and motioned to Cal and Zero. The two gently picked up the wheelchair and lifted it inside, securing the wheels to keep from rolling before stepping back to allow Ranger to climb inside. With a muffled click, they closed the door and nodded to the nurse, who stood watching them with a mixed expression of dismay and amazement.

Ram chuckled and turned to the startled woman, smiling at her expression. "The wheelchair will be returned as soon as Ms. Plum is safely home. We don't want to jar her any more than necessary, so she'll stay in the chair until she can be moved into a comfortable bed." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked towards a black Explorer that was parked in front of the van, climbing into the driver's seat while Vince lifted himself into the passenger side.

Cal and Zero were already ensconced in the first Explorer parked behind the van by the time she came out of her daze and looked around her. The three vehicles started their engines simultaneously and moved out slowly, leaving another black Explorer sitting silent and uninhabited at the curb. Shaking her head, she turned and shuffled back through the hospital doors, wondering at the minimum of fuss the large men demonstrated as they worked. If only her nurses could work as efficiently…

The ride back to Rangeman was almost silent; punctuated only by small whimpers from Stephanie whenever they hit a bump, although the van rode surprisingly smooth. Ranger didn't take his eyes away from her face; holding her small hand in his and brushing errant curls back behind her ears. He would quietly question Bobby in regards to her injuries and his plans for the next few days, listening intently as the medic detailed the progress that would need to be made before the next phase of her recovery could begin.

Only when they had passed an elaborate gate and pulled up the long drive to stop in front of a sprawling ranch house did some of the tension ease from Ranger's shoulders, having made the roundabout trip to what Steph would refer to as 'The Batcave' without so much as a single moment of alarm other than the muffled sounds made by her when she was in pain.

When all the vehicles had stopped, the men exited their respective transports and, with characteristic economy of movement, they unloaded the wheelchair with its sleeping occupant and headed inside the front doors, carefully transferring their injured cargo to the bed upstairs in the master bedroom as instructed by their boss.

Ranger sighed in relief. His Babe was finally home, she was healing, and even more importantly, she was safe.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ditto, ditto, ditto, ditto, ditto. Try saying that five times fast while eating soda crackers! You did, didn't you?! LMFAO! Huge thanks to Angie for the brainstorming and beta work, without which this would be mere drivel, and of course to the Mod Squad, who puts up with my crap while I try to get this updated.

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – pt 11

_Ranger sighed in relief. His Babe was finally home, she was healing, and even more importantly, she was safe._

Tank ran a tired hand over his bald head and sighed heavily. According to all their combined sources on the street, coupled with the extensive interviews with everyone connected to their rogue FTA that had been conducted by select Rangeman staff, they could finally breathe easier. James Olivetti, the man who had crashed his truck into Bombshell's car in the mistaken belief that he could divert their attention from hunting him down and taking him back to jail, was apparently working alone.

The big man slapped the case file shut and stood, stretching aching muscles that cried out for a good night's rest. One last duty to perform and he could go home and crash, leaving the running of Rangeman in the capable hands of Hal and Lester until he was due back on duty the next evening. He wondered idly if Lula had any plans for the next day or two…

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so exhausted since they'd started the security business and quit taking government jobs, but he also knew that he'd never felt more satisfied with a job well done. He'd be sure to make a note to mention all the hard work put in by the men to the boss at their next briefing, whenever that was. He almost smiled, because while the men had gladly put in the extra time without thought of the overtime they could be earning, he knew the boss would make sure they were well compensated for their efforts. Ranger paid his debts.

He picked up the file on Olivetti and palmed his keys, turning out the light in his office before closing the door and making his way to the Comm room. He stood at the desk that the shift manager usually sat at, glancing at the schedule mounted on the wall behind the desk before scanning the room, reassuring himself that everyone was where they were supposed to be and all was running smoothly. One small anomaly could mean the difference between a restful night's sleep and a disaster of epic proportions in this business, and he wasn't about to let his best friend down while he was still in charge. His conscience wouldn't let him.

Seeing that all was well, he nodded to Hal and turned towards the elevator, hitting the call button to bring the car up to the fifth floor. As tired as he was, he knew that walking down five flights of stairs to the garage wouldn't be a good idea. He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall, rubbing a kink in his neck as he was transported to the underground garage.

Exiting the elevator, he scanned the huge space before walking over to his SUV, beeping the vehicle open with his key fob and sliding inside the driver's seat. He figured at least one of the cops he was familiar with would still be on duty, and he could apprise them of the results of their investigative research before handing the file off to them. He knew that with this file, the prosecution would have no trouble obtaining a guilty verdict of attempted murder should Olivetti opt to plead 'not guilty', and Bombshell wouldn't have to worry about the idiot anymore.

In a matter of minutes he was parking in the back lot of the Trenton Police Department, grimacing when he spotted Morelli's undercover car parked in the next row. He didn't like the Italian cop much, but he was a sharp detective, managing to close his cases with far less loopholes to allow for more convictions. _Too bad the guy was such a jerk when it came to Steph, _he thought_._

He climbed out of the SUV and walked over to the door he normally used when hauling in skips, knowing that he'd ultimately end up talking to Morelli, whose office just happened to be closest to that door. Stifling a sigh of irritation, he hit the buzzer to request entry and stood waiting for the magnetic lock to be released, wondering if maybe Eddie or Big Dog might be on duty and he could hand the case off to them. He had full confidence in the two uniformed officers that they would make sure the case was handled properly; the bonus would be not dealing directly with Morelli.

His hopes were dashed when the door opened and he saw none other than Joe Morelli standing at the booking desk talking to Robin Russell, the officer on duty. Robin was another good friend of Steph's, and although he didn't have a problem with the lady cop, he knew without even asking her that Bombshell's ex-boyfriend would be the man he would be briefing on the file in his hands.

Morelli turned to see who was walking in the door; his 'cop face' immediately slammed down when he recognized Tank. There wasn't much love lost between the detective and the men of Rangeman, but they still respected each other on a professional level. Most of the animosity however was due to the fact that while the men of Rangeman supported and encouraged Stephanie as a bounty hunter, Morelli hated the fact that not only was the job dangerous, it brought her into constant contact with Ranger and his men, and the Italian stud didn't like the 'competition' that the CEO of Rangeman brought into his relationship. It also didn't help that Steph trusted the guys a helluva lot more than she ever did Morelli.

Tank walked over to the detective, stopping before he invaded the man's personal space. At Morelli's look of inquiry, Tank cleared his throat and spoke, masking his dislike pretty well, considering.

"I have a file here with our investigative results on Bom…Stephanie's accident this morning. We figured the DA might like as much ammo as possible to put the guy away for good." He handed the file to the cop, who took it hesitantly. "Do you need me to brief you on it, or would you rather read the reports and call me later?" he asked, hoping they could get it over with now. With his luck, the detective would be calling just when he was getting some of Lula's special 'attention', or worse, when he was finally getting some sleep. He was so tired he couldn't decide which instance would piss him off the most.

"We can go over the basics now. Are you my only contact on this, or should I be talking to Ranger?" he asked, an unidentifiable inflection in his tone.

Tank bit back a retort, wanting to say something scathing to the man. Did he think Ranger was the only one at the security company with a brain? "Actually, Ranger knows nothing of this investigation, so consulting him won't help you any." At Morelli's startled look Tank decided to relent a little. "Ranger was on his way back from Miami when I initiated this case, and because of the Intel we received in the beginning, I decided it was in everyone's best interests not to inform him of it. For some reason I don't think Olivetti would've made it past noon, much less a trial if _certain_ people had known."

The detective actually looked shocked, but before he could comment Tank held up his hands in a 'stop' gesture, shaking his head. "I'm not saying _he'd_ have done anything to the guy, but you know bad things happen to people sometimes." He shrugged nonchalantly. "A lot of people in Trenton are huge fans of Steph; I just mean that _anyone_ could've done something to the prick, so I've had our guys on the streets checking into things. The results are there in that folder."

Morelli swallowed, then looked up at Tank. "He really loves her, huh?" His eyes searched the big man's face, looking for…something, although what he was looking for, Tank didn't have a clue. In turn he studied the cop's face, wondering if the guy was finally gonna admit what everyone else in town knew.

Finally he shook his head. "Has there ever been any doubt?" He turned and started for the door, stopping when Morelli spoke up again.

"Tell her I wish her the best. Tell her I hope he makes her happy." He thought for a moment, then added "and tell him if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Tank let out a snort. "Get in line, man." And with that last retort, he headed out of the station into the late afternoon sun, hopped into his SUV, and peeled out of the parking lot towards the suburbs.

*******************************

Helen Plum let out a shriek and slammed the phone down, panting with fury as she stalked into the living room and stood in front of her husband , her hands on her hips in a classic pose of indignation as he sat back in his recliner.

"He's kidnapped our daughter Frank. Do something!" she practically screamed at him.

He sat studying his wife dispassionately, smiling to himself when he realized what the woman was going on about. Thank fuck for small favors, he mused. He was going to have to congratulate Ranger for taking the initiative and spiriting his baby away from her meddling mother's reach before she could inflict any more verbal damage.

"Just what would you like me to do, Helen? Go beat him up for taking care of our daughter?" he asked sardonically. He continued on as her face turned an unbecoming shade of purple, her teeth gnashing as she searched for a fitting retort. "The way I see it, he's looking out for her best interests, whereas you seem awfully upset about the whereabouts of a daughter that you're so ashamed of."

"But…but…she needs me! And she won't be able to make up with Joseph if she's not at the hospital where he can find her! What am I supposed to tell the neighbors now?" She began to pace around the living room as she pondered what her options were, paying no attention to the narrowing of her husband's eyes, nor the clenched fists he was trying with extreme effort to keep on the arms of the chair.

"Why do you feel it necessary to tell the neighbors anything, Helen? It's none of their damn business!" he responded, no longer able to sit still as his wife paced. He stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen, going over to the cupboard where, behind a bottle of olive oil and some cooking sherry, he pulled out a fifth of Johnny Walker and unscrewed the cap. He reached up above him and took down a glass, pouring a healthy shot before tossing it back all in one swallow.

He turned to his wife who'd followed him in from the living room as she stood gaping in surprise at his actions. "What? You think you're the only one who has to put up with crap around here?" he asked, frowning as he contemplated another drink.

Helen managed to pull herself together before she reached out and plucked the bottle from his hands, pouring a healthy dose of her own into a glass sitting on the counter. "It's about time you finally noticed what an embarrassment Stephanie is to our family. My question is, what are we going to do about her? Joseph will never take her back now, and he was her last chance for a 'burg marriage and children. What's going to happen to her now?" Helen asked, irritation giving her voice a strident sound. She picked up the glass, intending to gulp down the contents.

She gasped when the glass was suddenly torn from her grip and set down on the counter so hard the glass shattered, raining shards of glass and whiskey all over counter and floor.

"What is your problem, woman?" Frank roared, his face thunderous as he looked down at his wife. "Stephanie is _not_ an embarrassment to this family! She's a damn Godsend, and if it wasn't for her, I'd have left _years_ ago!" He struggled to get himself back under control. "Why can't you be proud of the woman she's become? Why does she have to be just like you in order to gain your approval? When are you going to realize that she's so much bigger than the 'burg you so reverently worship?" he'd said this disgustedly, as if the mere mention of the 'burg left a bad taste in his mouth. "Good God, Helen! She's an incredible person, and you've done your best over the years to squelch everything that's so amazing about her! Thank God she's found someone who recognizes how special she really is, and treats her with more love and respect than she's ever seen from you and this blasted neighborhood!" He turned away with a defeated slump to his shoulders, realizing that getting through to his opinionated wife was an impossibility.

He left the kitchen and continued on down the hallway towards the front door, taking his jacket off the coat stand in the entryway and shrugging it on. Without a backward glance he opened the door and stepped outside, closing it with a decisive snap. Helen stood frozen in the kitchen, her mouth hanging open in shock as she tried to assimilate what had just happened.

Neither of the Plums noticed the old woman peeking around the doorway, smiling gleefully as she watched the scene unfold. _Hot damn, 'the package' did it! He snuck my baby granddaughter away from that 'high and mighty' daughter of mine to who the hell cares where! And good for Frank!_ _Just wait til I tell all the girls down at the Clip 'n Curl!_ She couldn't be more proud of her son-in-law than if he'd been elected President!

Snickering to herself, she trundled up the stairs to her room, where she started happily throwing small colorfully wrapped foil packets into a gaily decorated box she'd hidden in her closet along with some oddly shaped 'extras'. She'd better get a move on if she was gonna get this 'care package' to Stephanie in time for it to do them justice!

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish, no, and I'll return Ranger when hell freezes over.

**Another Day, Another Disaster **– pt 12

_Snickering to herself, she trundled up the stairs to her room, where she started happily throwing small colorfully wrapped foil packets into a gaily decorated box she'd hidden in her closet along with some oddly shaped 'extras'. She'd better get a move on if she was gonna get this 'care package' to Stephanie in time for it to do them justice!_

The stars had begun making an appearance in the early evening sky for quite a while when Stephanie awoke from a deep sleep, her limbs heavy and lethargic. She wondered what had awakened her as she let her gaze wander disinterestedly around the room, then suddenly sat up abruptly as realization hit. She wasn't in the hospital anymore! So where was she, and where was Ranger? She'd gotten so used to his presence every time she woke up that his absence was felt keenly.

She focused on the layout of the room, taking in the soft beige walls and the spaciousness of her surroundings. The bed she was in appeared to be larger than the standard king bed, and was constructed out of heavy oak, the four posters at each corner supporting the large mattress and box springs with ease. The padded headboard was covered with a dark navy blue material woven in an intricate oriental pattern that matched the warm comforter she was laying under.

The drapes that covered what must've been huge windows were of the same shade of blue, drawn to shield the room from the late afternoon sun. Two easy chairs and a small table sat in front of the window, arranged so that occupants of the chairs could easily converse without getting a kink in their necks. She could almost picture herself curled up in one of those chairs, sipping her morning coffee as she gazed out on what was probably a gorgeous view.

The wall opposite the bed was dominated by a huge fireplace constructed of what looked like several shades of blue stone; the material wasn't anything she'd ever seen before, and she decided not to speculate as to its content. In front of the fireplace was an oversized chair and a chaise lounge, both covered in a beautiful material that echoed the predominant blue color of the room. The carpeting was a soft blue, lighter in shade than the drapes and comforter, but looked plush and inviting. She wondered distractedly if her feet would sink into the pile if she stepped on it.

Speaking of which, Mother Nature began to scream at her rather loudly, cluing her in to what had caused her to wake up in the first place. She hurriedly studied the closed doors that were set here and there in the walls, trying to guess which one led to a bathroom. She sat up, suddenly lightheaded as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Crap! She really needed to find that bathroom!

Waiting a few seconds for the spell to pass, she threw back the warm blankets and gingerly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the urge to void so acutely it hurt.

Almost on cue, one of the set of double doors swung open silently, revealing a casually dressed Ranger carrying a tray upon which rested a large mug of coffee, a small vase containing a single red rose, and a plate of what smelled suspiciously like Ella's lasagna. As badly as she had to go, it was a tossup which she wanted first; the bathroom, the coffee and pasta, or the scrumptious man standing in the doorway. Mother Nature won out, and at her whimper of discomfort and pleading "Ranger?" he chuckled softly and set the tray down; walking over to the bed to assist her as she stood up unsteadily.

She leaned into him as his arm came around her shoulders, steering her quickly but carefully towards a door she hadn't discovered yet; opening it to reveal a sumptuously appointed bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub and a huge glass-walled shower equipped with numerous showerheads. If she hadn't needed to go so badly at the moment, she would have stood and gaped at the smooth ceramic-tiled walls and massive ferns that surrounded the tub, creating a relaxing atmosphere that would be heaven to spend copious amounts of time soaking in.

She almost dismissed him before realizing she didn't see a toilet, but before she could question him, he walked her across the warm tiles over to a concealed door on the other side of a double vanity that she discovered housed her target, and she smiled gratefully at his questioning look before sitting down as she heard the outer door to the bathroom close.

She quickly did her business and flushed, cautiously rising and leaving the small closet to make use of one of the sinks in the vanity. Washing her hands she noted the richly appointed accessories that tastefully decorated the room, marveling at how everything seemed to fit without the claustrophobic atmosphere she sometimes felt in her own bathroom at her apartment. Although the color scheme was mostly off-white, there were blue accents that carried over from the bedroom, continuing the 'Zen' feeling she usually felt when occupying Ranger's space. She wondered idly if this was the Batcave, then shrugged unconcernedly. As long as she was wherever _he_ was, she didn't mind if they were at the Motel 6, although _that_ idea was simply ludicrous.

Ranger must have heard the faucet turn off, because no sooner had she dried her hands then he was at the door to assist her back to the bed; a courtesy she was grateful for since she was still feeling a little wobbly. Once ensconced back in the bed and sitting with pillows propped against the headboard, Ranger placed the tray across her lap wordlessly, sitting down at the edge of the bed as she took her first tentative sip from the steaming mug.

Her moan of delight had him shifting on the bed, wondering to himself if it was such a good idea to be wearing the tight-fitting jeans he'd put on when he got home instead of his usual sweats. He really wanted her to see him as a regular guy instead of the Superhero she seemed to equate him with, and the only sweats he owned were the same black ones as he'd worn in the Haywood apartment. Even the casualness of them hadn't seemed to dim her opinion of him as anything less than the 'Batman' moniker her and Lula had taken to calling him. It was one hell of an image to live up to.

Finally replete, Steph sat back and relaxed against the pillows once she'd emptied her coffee mug and devoured half of the heavenly pasta he'd brought her. She would've liked to have eaten it all, but her appetite seemed to have diminished considerably since waking after the accident. She refused to wonder why, opting to shelve that thought for the moment, and instead focused her attention on Ranger as he sat next to her leg, studying her face.

After a few minutes of silence, her normal curiosity reasserted itself and she looked inquiringly into his eyes, hoping that everything he'd said to her at the hospital wasn't a dream her heart had conjured up. His face wasn't blank as usual, but held an expression she was unfamiliar with, causing her pulse to speed up.

"Well, Batman, what's the verdict? Do I pass muster?" Although she'd spoken in a relatively teasing voice, her heart was pounding double-time as she waited for him to speak. _Please let this all be real…_

He chuckled softly, giving her leg a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Yeah, Babe. You're already looking much better than you were this afternoon, so I'm assuming you had a restful sleep. How's the pain?" he asked, reaching out to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Um…much better, thanks." She dropped her gaze to her lap, studying her fingers as she struggled to phrase what she wanted to know most. Giving up, she sighed and looked up at him, her glance skittering away from his intense perusal to wander about the room. "Where are we?" she finally asked, trying to quiet the thunderous pounding in her chest she was sure he could hear.

"In our room. In our home. Do you like it?" he asked, trying not to let on how much her answer meant to him. _Wow! This is really important to him, _she thought.

She nodded affirmatively as she refocused on his face. Strangely, even though he had assumed his characteristic blank face, she could still read him almost as if he told her himself what he was thinking._ I can't believe how easy it is to see that. Must be the whole 'being in love thing'_ she thought, which also meant their previous conversation hadn't been a dream after all. Only one way to find out.

"I love you," she said quietly but firmly, watching his reaction carefully as she held her breath.

He smiled brilliantly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Babe. You need to get better soon, because I can't wait to welcome you home properly. We both need to practice a little patience until then." He flashed his wolf grin, causing certain parts of her body to warm up considerably.

"I hope you remember that I'm not the world's most patient person. How long until I'm allowed up and around?" she asked disappointedly, her face flushed as her hormones woke up and clamored for some attention.

Ranger chuckled. "Babe, **the real secret of patience is to find something to do in the meantime.**** What do you say to a long soak in the Jacuzzi, then snuggling up together and watching a movie?" he asked, masking a considerable effort to keep his desire in check. _Not until the doctor cleared her for 'rigorous exercise'…_

Without thinking, she blurted out "Fine, but **now I know what Sleeping Beauty must've felt like when she woke up from her hundred year nap. She must've been horny as hell."*** She clapped a hand over her mouth, a horrified gasp escaping her as she realized what'd come out of her mouth.

Ranger burst out laughing, amusement softening his usually hard-chiseled features as he noted the becoming shade of pink that had suffused her face. "Babe, you never disappoint!"

"Omigod! I can't believe I said that! You must think I'm crazier than Grandma Mazur!" she choked out, burying her face in her hands. _When was she gonna learn to think before opening her mouth? _She refused to look up at him, even when he leaned forward and gently pried her hands away from her face. She kept her glance averted, staring interestedly in the beautiful stitching along the border of the comforter that lay across her lap. No way in hell could she bring herself meet his gaze.

"Babe."

She ignored him.

"Honey."

Well, that was a new one, but she wasn't falling for it.

"Sweetheart."

Huh. She didn't think those words were even in his vocabulary!

"Querida."

Ooooh! He was starting to play dirty now! He knew damn well how much she loved hearing him speak in his alternate language! That one night so long ago he'd practically given her orgasms by whispering Spanish phrases seductively in her ear all night long as he worshipped her body!

She obstinately refused to give in, her resolve weakening and then she all but swooned when he leaned forward and began to run his lips softly over her cheeks and jaw. _No fair!_

She capitulated when his mouth fastened on hers, tasting and probing until with a mewl of defeat, she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. The sensations he was creating in her body made her forget all about her embarrassed utterance; she couldn't even remember her own name she was so far gone!

He brought his hands up and cradled her face, holding her to him as he slanted his head in order to probe her mouth deeper. Her hands gripped his arms as she responded enthusiastically, becoming more and more desperate for his touch as the kiss wore on. When the need for air became acute, he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers, a whimper of denial escaping from her. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as they both struggled for control.

"As badly as I want to make love to you, we need to stop. Your body's been through a lot of trauma the past couple of days, and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you again." He brushed his lips against hers again and pulled back, studying her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. _Dios, what this woman did to him! _

As disappointed as she was, she recognized the truth in his statement. Already she was beginning to feel twinges of pain in her head and ribs now that the fog of lust had begun to fade. She leaned back into the pillows exhaustedly, the aches and pains becoming more pronounced.

"I…okay." She paused for a moment, wincing as her head began to throb heavily. "Do you…uh…can we, um…rain check?" she finally said. The pounding in her head increased, and she closed her eyes, suddenly wishing her father was there to make the hurt go away. Another thought skittered through her mind; _Ric's even better than Daddy is at making everything all right…if he would just hold her…_

Ranger seemed to understand without her uttering a single word. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his T-shirt over his head as he swiftly doffed his socks. Within seconds he was under the covers lying next to her, gently pulling her to his side and whispering in her ear.

"It's all right, Love. Rest. I've got you. I've always got you."

Tbc

*from Denny & Anna's January 2010 Perfectly Plum challenge

**from Das & Xylia's January 2010 Babe Squad challenge

Word count without disclaimer and footnotes - 2260


	13. Chapter 13

isclaimer: Yep, you got it. Not mine, not making anything, and I'll return most of them when I'm damn good & ready. Huge thanks to Angie for her awesome beta skills and wicked sense of humor. Gargantuan thanks to Kym and Sue (JGIO) for their invaluable assistance with the medical shit. Anything inaccurate is totally my doing, just because I can. Oh, and as for the chapter number? Murphy's been kicking my ass a lot lately, and I see no reason to tempt him any further by naming this chapter 13. Who knew I'd be superstitious? This is for Das & Xy's Wisdom challenge on BS.

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – Chapter 12.5

_Ranger seemed to understand without her uttering a single word. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his T-shirt over his head as he swiftly doffed his socks. Within seconds he was under the covers lying next to her, gently pulling her to his side and whispering in her ear. _

"_It's all right, Love. Rest. I've got you. I've always got you."_

_**Four weeks later…**_

The first fingers of dawn were just barely peeking through the blinds when Stephanie began to stir. Ranger lifted a hand and brushed a wisp of hair back from her forehead, scrutinizing her features for tell-tale signs of restlessness or discomfort. They'd had to shave a considerable portion of her hair to pinpoint the most desirable location to perform the surgery, and being medical personnel instead of hairdressers, they'd gone a little overboard. Steph had been horrified.

* * *

It had been a long difficult recovery for her. As much as she'd tried to hide it, in the days following her release from the hospital, he'd seen the ever increasing pain she was experiencing due to the head injury from that fateful accident over two months ago. He'd hated to do it, but he was unable to stand by and watch as hour after hour the blinding headaches struck, coupled with the dizzy spells and nausea that plagued her incessantly, so he more or less forced her back to the hospital where they'd performed a Cat-scan of her brain. The results had been terrifying.

Pressure had begun to build in her brain, the blood pooling and causing it to swell and press on the nerves that controlled most of her vital organs, heightening the chances of a stroke and thereby threatening not only her day-to-day motor skills, but putting her very life in extreme danger. His stomach clenched at the reminder.

He was almost positive that the shock she'd experienced at the doctor's diagnosis was the primary reason he was able to persuade her to undergo the risky surgery that seemed her only hope. She'd been too stunned to offer more than a token resistance when he insisted she sign the necessary forms that allowed them to perform the procedure that ultimately saved her. He couldn't begin to imagine what his life would have been like otherwise.

It seemed that they'd acted not a moment too soon, because no sooner had they wheeled her into surgery than she began to convulse, her ears and mouth oozing fluid as the surgical staff struggled to stabilize her until a surgeon could perform the operation. A code 'blue' was called, and Dr Scott Lederhaus, a nationally prominent neurosurgeon who was by chance visiting St Francis to lecture on new surgical techniques and who happened to be consulting with Dr Bauer at the time, rushed over to the doorway, calling out orders before disappearing to scrub in for the surgery at his colleague's insistence.

Hours later, after the lengthy surgery had been performed, Dr Lederhaus had met with Ranger in the waiting room, explaining all that had occurred from the time Stephanie had entered the hospital.

"The convulsions Ms Plum experienced were an indication of what we had initially suspected was a 'brain bleed'; the type she suffered from was classified as a subacute subdural hematoma*****, or aneurysm if you prefer. Those headaches and dizziness she's been experiencing since she woke up were the first symptoms." He looked gravely at Ranger. "You saved her life when you insisted that she be checked out. If she hadn't been ready for surgery when the convulsions started, we probably would have been too late. As it was, we almost lost her on the table. I was able to get the drill in place to relieve the pressure before she stroked out, and now with a drain in place, the pressure will continue to lessen. It's too early to say for sure, but I think she should make a full recovery barring anymore complications."

Ranger's face had turned ashen when Dr. Lederhaus mentioned that they had almost lost her. He swallowed heavily, his mind screaming at him inside as he struggled to speak. "What kind of complications do you mean? Will she have any negative side effects from the convulsions and the surgery?" He held his breath as he waited for the doctor to respond.

He sighed. "There's a variety of symptoms you'll need to watch for. Some of them you can detect, but several only Ms Plum can tell you. Fever of 101 °F or chills; redness, swelling, discharge, pain, or bleeding from the incision or the incision comes open; headaches that does not go away and isn't relieved by the medicines I'll be discharging her with; vision changes such as double vision or blind spots; problems thinking straight, confusion, or more sleepiness than usual; weakness in her arms or legs that she didn't have before; new problems walking or keeping your balance; a hard time waking up; seizure; fluid or blood dripping into her throat; new or worsening problems speaking; shortness of breath, chest pain, or are coughing up more mucus; or swelling around the wound or underneath her scalp that doesn't go away within 2 weeks or is getting worse. I honestly don't see any of those things occurring, but it's best you're aware of them. They'll be listed in her discharge instructions, so you won't need to worry about not remembering them. As for any residual damage, I'm pretty optimistic. From reviewing Ms. Plum's past medical history, she seems particularly resilient, so it would stand to reason that she shouldn't have any difficulties arising from this." The surgeon shook his head. "I have to say I'm amazed at the variety of traumas she's undergone, yet still manage to emerge relatively unscathed. She's one lucky young woman."

Ranger nodded in agreement. "When can she be discharged?" At the doctor's startled look he continued, "Steph isn't a huge fan of hospitals, and as soon as she wakes up she'll be anxious to leave. I also think she'll recover much better at home and away from the atmosphere here. I'd also like to know if there will be any diet restrictions. I have a housekeeper that will follow them to the letter if required."

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah, I'll bet. Well, if all goes according to plan, I'll release her from the ICU in about a week, then she'll be on the Med/Surg floor for another week, then home. She'll need to get lots of rest; such as sleeping more at night, and taking naps during the day, and no strenuous activities for at least a month. Let her eat whatever she's comfortable with. I understand she's a bounty hunter?" Ranger nodded. "Not advised to continue that for several months. It can take anywhere from 6 months to a year for her skull to repair itself fully, and she'll be slightly lethargic for 2 or 3 weeks. No driving in that time. If she experiences any of those symptoms I mentioned, I want her back here for evaluation stat. We were very thorough in checking for possible reoccurrences before closing, so plenty of quiet relaxation will be the best medicine for her." He turned away, then paused before turning back to Ranger. "And Mr. Manoso?" Ranger quirked an eyebrow in question. "No sex for four weeks. Try to keep her blood pressure down for a while."

Ranger grinned. "Easier said than done. She goes nuts when restricted from her daily routine." He reached out and shook Dr. Lederhaus' hand. "I think maybe this time it was your talent and abilities that pulled her through. Even more so I'd say it was your heart. I can't thank you enough, Doctor."

The surgeon shook his head. "I can't take all the credit. I studied under some of the finest physicians in the country, and their teaching skills are unsurpassed. There was no way I _couldn't_ pull her through with the instructors I had. Failure wasn't an option with those men; in some ways you might even say they practically performed the procedure themselves. I was simply the hands."

The Man in Black disagreed. "**Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it. **I think it's safe to say that your attitude is responsible for your success, and today I couldn't be more grateful." He paused a moment, "I understand there aren't a lot of doctors in the country that can perform the type of procedure that Stephanie had. Do you know of a scholarship program that helps students like you were? Or even someone who you feel gifted in that area but unable to afford the training? I'd like to contribute if I may."

Doctor Lederhaus beamed. "Yes sir! As a matter of fact, there's a young lady attending Douglass College here that has more the surpassed the requirements for such a program, but has been unable to begin the training because she doesn't have the financial backing. Actually that was one of the subjects I was discussing with Doctor Bauer. She's been attending my lectures here, and I was very impressed with her knowledge and her drive. She'll make a superb neurosurgeon, and if you're willing to help her, you'd be doing both her and the medical profession an enormous favor."

Ranger gave his almost smile. "Have the head of the enrollment department contact Lester Santos at Rangeman here, and he'll see that her tuition for the entire program is paid, as well as any other training that would benefit her studies. My only stipulation is that I'm not disclosed as the contributor. I've had more than my share of publicity this past year, and I'd like to keep any focus off me." He smiled a little more as a thought began to emerge and take shape. "As a matter of fact, you can simply disclose that the money was secured through 'The Bombshell Fund'; I'll have my accounting department set it up, but Mr. Santos will make sure there aren't any problems with the disbursement of aid to this girl."

The doctor shook his hand enthusiastically. "I can't thank _you_ enough, and on behalf of this girl, and my profession, I applaud your altruism. She'll be an incredible addition to the field, and to this hospital. I imagine you'd like to stipulate that she serve a significant amount of her residency here at St Francis?" His face showed his bewilderment as Ranger shook his head.

"No, I don't want her or anyone else who benefits from this fund to feel obligated to practice here. It'll be her choice where she decides to use her talents. The only requirement would be for her to continue her studies and receive all training the program has to offer, and then to excel to the best of her abilities. More than that would be unconscionable." Ranger finished softly, a faraway look in his eyes that had the doctor shifting uncomfortably.

Dr Lederhaus cleared his throat. "Well, I'd best get back to work here then. I'll be looking in on Ms Plum throughout the day, but it'll be a while before she wakes up from the procedure. Her body went through a lot of stress before and during the surgery, so it'll be working to mend itself while she's unconscious. I'm going to limit access to her to just you for now; my understanding is that her mother can be 'difficult', and any stress right now won't be doing her any good."

At Ranger's acquiescence, he turned and disappeared through the swinging doors that lead to the suite of doctor's offices, leaving Ranger standing deep in thought.

* * *

Now, as he lay in bed next to his love, for the first time in years he looked forward to what life had in store for them next. Together.

Word count without title, disclaimer and footnote. - 1914

***For information on the type of injury Stephanie sustained, please see the link in this chapter on BurumaBabesPlumFanFic or Babe_Squad - both yahoo groups.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and when hell freezes over! This chapter will contain smut, but hopefully you'll find it more romantic than anything else. Just in case, I have marked it for those of you who wish to skip it. Huge, monstrous and undying thanks to Angie and Kym, for without them this would never had made it past the first chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. This is for Das & Xy's Wisdom challenge on Babe Squad.

**Another Day, Another Disaster** – Epilogue

_Now, as he lay in bed next to his love, for the first time in years he looked forward to what life had in store for them next. __Together._

The room was bathed in light and the sun was well into the sky when Steph finally drifted awake, the tingling she felt all over cluing her in that Ric was in the vicinity, and judging from the warmth certain parts of her body was experiencing, he was watching her. She opened her eyes to find him still in bed with her, studying her face as she slept. _Yep, my Rangdar was definitely working this morning, _she thought_._ She smiled sleepily at him, stretching her limbs languidly and without hesitation. It felt so good to be able to move again without the pain or dizziness threatening to lay her out for the count.

"'Morning, Ric." She smiled happily as she leaned up and brushed her lips across his.

He smiled at her as he returned the kiss. "'Morning, Babe. How're you feeling?" he brushed back a wisp of hair that was just starting to curl and frowned. He missed her wild curls…

Her face clouded as she realized what he was thinking. "I'm sorry about my hair. I can get a wig to wear until it grows out some more." Her voice broke as she mentioned the wig, and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

He shook his head. "No Babe, it's not your fault, and your hair is just fine. Yeah, I miss all your curls, but I'd miss you even more if they hadn't cut them off to save you_._" He brushed his thumbs across her cheek to catch a tear that had escaped. "Your hair will grow back, but I can't replace _you."_

Her smile was wobbly as she looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, Ric."

His smile lit up his face. "And I love you too, Stephanie. More and more every day. Don't ever doubt that." He said, his voice mirroring the seriousness of his words.

The lines of sadness on her face smoothed out and this time her smile was brilliant. "I just can't believe that we're here, and we're together, and that you really love me. It's like a dream come true. I don't want this to end!"

Ranger's expression softened, the love he was feeling clearly evident in his eyes. "It won't, and as long as I live, I'll never stop loving you, Stephanie. Ever." He picked up her hand and placed it on his chest. "You have my heart, Stephanie, and I have yours. As long as we hold each other's hearts, and protect them, keep them close, we'll never end. That's a promise."

At his words, the last of her doubts disappeared. Ranger never promised anything he couldn't deliver; it was a bona fide guarantee that she'd never lose his love, and she knew without a doubt that she'd never stop loving him as well.

Ranger's breath caught at the amount of emotion he felt as he gazed at her. Stephanie. His woman. She was his light, his hope, and his life. He couldn't remember ever feeling so much for someone. Even Abuela Rosa. His grandmother may have saved his life so many years ago; getting him out of the gangs and steering him towards a more productive life, but Stephanie, his Babe - she saved his _soul. _A soul he'd thought was damned forever.

Of all the things he'd accumulated in the past few years, of all the possessions he'd surrounded himself with, her love was the ultimate prize. Before he met her, he'd been feeling smothered, and in just a few days he would have been gone, or so he'd thought. One night shortly before that fateful phone call, he'd been sitting in his apartment drinking a beer with his friend and right hand man Tank. That was when he'd told him he was leaving Trenton, that he couldn't stay there anymore surrounded by everything that reminded him of what his family _didn't_ have when he was growing up. Tank had thought he was crazy to give everything up that he had worked so hard to accumulate. He remembered his reply "_**I've learned that the more possessions I acquire, the less free I feel." **_And then Connie called.

He was brought out of his reverie by the soft touch of her lips to his jaw as they whispered across his skin, slowly making their way to the hollow spot below his ear where her tongue snaked out, tracing its way up and around his ear. He shivered at the contact, reliving that night so long ago that had haunted his dreams and fueled his desire for a 'Someday'. The true beginning of his life.

_*****************smut*****************_

With a groan he rolled them both until she was under him, soft and pliant. Using his powerful arms to keep his weight off of her, he hovered over her close enough to feel his heat but not touching her with his body, then he swooped in and took possession of her lips, tracing the moist curves with his tongue before plunging inside to taste her. He stroked his tongue lazily around the inside of her mouth, teasing and playing with her until she moaned impatiently.

He smiled tenderly as he withdrew his tongue; his lips 'walking' their way over her chin and continuing down her throat to the hollow of her collarbone. He stopped to suckle, drawing the skin gently into his mouth as his teeth scraped across the bone. Another moan emitted from deep within her, her body starting to squirm as she became more and more aroused, the wetness seeping out of her and trickling down to the bed.

"Ric…" she bit out desperately, wanting nothing more than to feel his weight on her and something much harder inside her. It had been so long…

"Patience, Querida. This time it's all about love. Trust me…" he whispered against her skin, making her shiver with anticipation at the intensity of his words. His mouth finally lifted from her collarbone and continued its journey down her chest, slowing its progress when his lips reached the swell of her breast. He slowly began to trace his tongue around the heaving orb, her breath coming in gasps as he stopped to take tiny nips at the skin surrounding the aureole. He carefully avoided the center of her luscious globe, opting instead to taste every millimeter of skin in the vicinity that lay under his searching lips, and leaving her nipples hard and aching to be touched.

She began to pant faster, bringing her hands up to his face to move his mouth closer to where she wanted him, then whimpering when he caught them and held them down against either side of her head and entwined their fingers together to better secure his hold. He moved his lips across her cleavage, stopping to give it a lick before continuing on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he had the first one.

Suddenly his mouth latched onto her nipple, causing her to cry out in ecstasy as she fell over the edge, her body convulsing in spasms. Her grip on his hands was so fierce it had turned her knuckles white; she thought she was gonna die from the exquisite pleasure of his mouth on her, his hands keeping her own from touching him like she so desperately needed to. To caress his chest, his shoulders; to run her hands down his body further and further until…

Her body was still shuddering when his mouth left her breasts, and she almost screamed until she registered that he was heading south. He lifted up just enough to allow her to bend her knees, working his way between her thighs as he ever so slowly licked his way down before pausing at her belly button, swirling his tongue around and around. He'd moved their hands down as he progressed lower, keeping hers imprisoned even as he detoured to first one hip, then the other, giving the skin little nips before laving the area with his tongue.

"Oh god Ric, please…" she nearly burst into tears when his mouth move closer to her center, then veered off to lick and nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She tugged at her hands, trying to free them only to have them trapped even more securely within his grasp as he lovingly placed kisses all over her thighs before nuzzling her mound, eliciting a moan of frustration that coincided with his groan of arousal at her scent.

Almost before she realized it, he'd wrapped his arms around her thighs and parted her outer lips with his fingers, dipping his tongue inside to taste. With her hands suddenly freed, she buried them in his hair, earning her a pleased moan that vibrated against her opening and causing her to shudder as another orgasm wracked her body. He pulled his tongue out, replacing it with a finger as his mouth mover over the sensitive bundle of nerves and began to suckle, prolonging the orgasm until she thought she'd die from the pleasure.

When she finally floated back to earth, he pulled his mouth away and, along with his fingers, traveled back up the length of her body until his lips reached hers, taking possession of them hungrily as he settled his hips between her thighs. She could taste herself as he plundered her mouth, his arousal hard and pulsating as it nudged against her center, another moan rumbling through them both at the intensity of the emotions they both felt at the intimate contact.

The kiss seemingly went on forever, and when he finally lifted his head slightly, his lips barely brushed against hers as he whispered, his voice ragged and scratchy. "Te amo, Stephanie. Tu eres mi corazon por todo el tiempo."* With that said, he slowly slid inside her warmth, Stephanie crying out in pleasure and he felt his breath catch as her body closed around him. The sensation was almost overpowering, and as they glided together in perfect synchronicity, a lump rose in his throat that nearly choked him. This intimacy, this tenderness; he'd never felt these emotions before when he was with a woman, and even though he'd felt something close to it that night so long ago, the incredible rightness of it now overwhelmed him completely.

The pressure was building higher and higher as they moved, lost in each other as they rocketed towards completion. Almost simultaneously they fell over the edge, their shouts of ecstasy echoing around the room before finally the only sound was their labored breathing as they came back down. Stephanie reached up and touched his cheek, her own tear-streaked face reflecting wonder as she touched a tear that had leaked out the corner of his eye.

_**************end smut**************_

He stared down into the blue depths of her eyes, his own dark gaze suspiciously bright. He seemed to struggle for the right words, finally clearing his throat. "I never knew…I've never really made love with a woman before, Stephanie. I didn't know I could feel so much…" He lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers. "You never disappoint Babe. Never."

More tears slipped down her face as she looked up at him, her own expression so full of love and tenderness he nearly choked. "I've never really made love with a man either, Ric. That was the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I love you."

They both smiled, their lips clinging together lightly as they basked in the aftermath. Satiated and exhausted, they turned together until Ranger was spooning her from behind, his arm snugly wrapped around her waist as she melted into him.

As they drifted off to sleep, Ranger smiled in the dark and knew that they'd made it through another day, and another disaster, together.

The End

*I love you, Stephanie. You have my heart forever.


End file.
